Family Explosion
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Side Fic to Family. Children were at the bottom of Gokudera's list of things to deal with...until he became pregnant via Yamamoto. Oh the trauma of pregnancy Lemon/lime warning! Warning: Some explicit content!
1. Beginning

Yami: -cough nervously- ummm, hey everyone, I know that some of you are returns from Family, so you know where this is going. It's a side fic to **Family**, my Xanxus and Squalo story. You don't have to read it, but I would love you forever if you did XD Anyways, let me introduce my co-host, this is Dark Mousy from D. N. Angel everyone.

Dark: Greetings ladies! -bows dramatically- I shall be hosting this deranged fanfic (HEY!) with this lovely young lady.

Yami: You say that about everyone Dark dear, now be hush for a minute.

Summery: Side Fic to Family. Children were at the bottom of Gokudera's list of things to deal with...until he became pregnant via Yamamoto's sex drive. Oh the trauma of pregnancy Lemon/lime warning!!

Rating: M, because of Mpreg, lemon, yaoi, lime, cussing, violence, gore, blood, and situations. This story isn't as happy and funny as **Family**. Gokudera doesn't take well to his situation...

Genre: Humor (slight) Family, romance.

Pairings: Yama/Goku (my first attempt as well) Xanxus/Squalo, Tsuna/Kyoko (YES! A STRAIT pairing!) Ryohei/Hana (ANOTHER ONE!) Bel/Mammon/Fan (Heram!) Hibari/Chrome (And another!) And some random ones on the side that I don't care to mention.

Dark: NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE S-

Pairings continued: Dark/Daisuke.

Dark: HEY! I'M NOT GAY!

Yami: Sorry Dark dear, had to. You may continue now.

Dark: -scowls- on with the show.

* * *

**Beginning**

Their lips met in a heated kiss, hands too busy trying to tug restrictive clothes off to try to bring their faces closer. Gokudera could have sworn Yamamoto had a little too much sugar that day, seeing as how whenever someone fed him more than fifty grams of sugar he was as horny as a prostitute. A dead give away was the way he kept tugging at Gokudera's belts and pants, trying to tug them off.

"Damn baseball idiot," Gokudera growled when Yamamoto gave his belt another impatient tug. "Just unhook the f*ing thing! Stop trying to rip my clothes off or you don't get anything!"

"Ha-ha," Yamamoto laughed, doing as his lover said and slowing down his movements just enough so that he could undo the belts. Once they were gone, it was only a few seconds for the pants and underwear. The bomber gave an indignant squawk as his lover turned him around and forced him up against the wall.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing bastard? I didn't say you could st-A-ahhhhh!" He moaned loudly as Yamamoto, ever the impatient one –when it came to sex –shoved two fingers into his hole without warning. "F*!"

"Shhh!" Yamamoto hissed, thrusting in, and curling his fingers slightly. Gokudera moaned loudly, his back arching. "We don't want Xiana to find us again do we?"

"N-no," he panted, barely able to talk through the pain and pleasure coursing through his veins. He shuddered, the feeling of the rain guardian inside him, even just his fingers, was enough to turn his legs to jelly. If Yamamoto hadn't been crushing him so tightly against the wall, he probably would collapse. "Ta…Takeshi," he moaned.

Yamamoto grinned and nuzzled his silver-haired lover's neck, kissing and biting the skin, leaving hickies and love bites behind. "Hey, you still good from last night?"

Gokudera turned and glared at him from over his shoulder. "F* you."

"I'll take that as a yes." And without another word he pulled his fingers out and undid his own pants. He groaned as his own throbbing arousal was released. Gokudera spluttered.

"You're not f*ing me dry, you hear me dick!"

"You were fine about it two days ago."

"Well not today!" the pianist snapped, bucking and arching as he tried to get away from his extremely horny lover.

"Maa, maa, why are you always so bitchy on this day Hayato? I'm lucky you even let me make love to you!"

Gokudera growled and opened his mouth to tell the swordsman where he could put his 'sword'. He didn't get a chance.

-Down the hall-

Xiana Arianna Superbia Vongola, daughter of Xanxus and Squalo, age six, looked up startled at the unexpected cry of pain that sounded from an unused room. They were a lot of these rooms, extra guest rooms, storage rooms, and rooms without a purpose. Wandering around, she tended to find people coming out of these rooms at odd times. Though this was the first time she heard such a scream from one. Behind her, her little brother Xiale and his best friend Adina toddled along.

Adnia's older siblings and Xiana's friends, Ariel and Isaac had to go to the doctor today for their checkups and little Adina wasn't due for another checkup for a few months, so aunt Maria had dropped her off here to play with Xiale.

"Stay here," Xiana ordered the two babies before hurrying towards the room. She pounded on the door and called out, "Is everyone alright!?"

No one answered at first. Listening closely, the sounds of pants, and moans were clear to her ears. Someone was hurt. She reached for the door knob and tried to turn it. Locked. Then a voice called from within. "Don't worry, I've got everything under control!"

"Uncle Yama! Whose in there with you?"

"Gokudera, he hurt himself. I'm helping him."

"Okay, be careful not to hurt him worse. He screamed really loudly a minute ago."

"I'll be careful."

Satisfied, Xiana motioned for her little brother and his future bride to follow her.

-Later that night-

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto as he lay in their bed. Technically it was _his_ bed, but Yamamoto rarely slept in his own bed nowadays. Hell, he rarely went into his own room at all! At least half of the clothes scattered on the floor, in drawers, and in the closet were the idiot's. Gokudera vaguely remembered a saying that when half the clothes are your lover's it's time to move in together and announce the engagement. Yeah right.

"Ma, ma, stop glaring at me." Yamamoto laid down and gave Gokudera a pleading look. "Please, Hayato-koi?"

Red exploded on the bomber's face and he quickly turned over, winching as pain raced up his spine from his ass. "D-damn it Takeshi! Stop calling me that!"

Arms wrapped around him from behind and drew him closer. "But Hayato-koi, it suits you."

"I'll kick your ass."

"I love you too." He nuzzled his smaller lover and pressed soft kisses to his skin.

Gokudera grumbled a few curse words before cuddling up against his bedmate. This had been going on for several years now, since a year after they got back from the future. Yamamoto had ended up at Gokudera's small one room apartment one night, soaking wet, looking more serious than the half Japanese had ever seen him. Before he knew it, they were both lying on his futon, naked and clinging to each other with the blankets tangled around them. And they'd been together –secretly –ever since.

As they lay together, they could hear the noises of the house. A loud voice yelling told them Squalo was chasing his two children in an attempt to get them to bed before ten. Tsuna was laughing a few rooms over, talking to his new bride, Kyoko. She would be expecting a child soon, or that's what everyone was betting on, they'd returned from their honeymoon only a few days ago.

"Damn it Xiana! I swear to f*ing God…" That was right outside their room. A thud, a burst of laughter, and a high pitched voice swearing revealed that Squalo had finally caught his eldest child.

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto murmured softly. "Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

"No," hissed Gokudera. "I'm not lucky like Squalo, I can't give you kids."

"We could adopt."

Gokudera shrugged uncomfortably and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

Yamamoto sighed, kissed Gokudera on the cheek, and closed his eyes.

Neither was aware of the trouble they were getting into.

* * *

Yami: Yes, YES! I love mpreg stories! I've come up with an mpreg story for every yaoi pairing I know.

Dark: -horrified- does that include me!?

Yami: Now that you meant it, it does, you and Daisuke have a lovely daughter together.

Dark: OxO

Yami: -evil laughter- YES! AND NOW ANOTHER ONE IS BORN ONTO THE WEB! MUWAHAHA! ^-^ I wonder if I'm the first to do it for this pairing.

Dark: -still disturbed- probably not.

Yami: Oh well, let's work together to make it the best.

Dark:...okay -shakes her hand-

Yami: Now...R&R!!!!


	2. Sick

Yami: eeerrr sorry I'm late on updating today. Was away all day and the interweb was down this morning. On a side note, I saw Ice Age 3, and loved it. Go see it!!!!

Dark: DOn't own, don't sue.

Yami: HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Sick**

Hayato Gokudera didn't get sick. It was the general thought of rule amongst the Vongola. Despite his smoking habits –he smoked less and less though –and every now and then his bad drinking habits, Gokudera had never even had a fever. Everyone else, even Reborn, had gotten sick at least once since coming to Italy. But some how, Gokudera had completely avoided every bug, every virus, every ill intent bacteria that had come his way. He avoided them all like he avoided women.

So you can imagine the worry that raced through the Vongola manor when Gokudera was discovered doubled over a toilet, puking his guts out. It had been Kyoko who found him, and she panicked, running for Tsuna, who panicked, and ran to find Ryohei, who got Dr. Shamal, who told them to just put the kid to bed and leave him there.

"He probably just ate something bad," Dr. Shamal grunted before turning back to his porn magazine.

Ryohei ended up carrying Gokudera back to his room. Once there, Gokudera was deposited on his bed, and Kyoko offered to stay and watch over him. Tsuna gave her a thank you kiss and everyone went back to work.

Gokudera's health did not improve during the day, and around noon he broke out in such a high fever that he started hallucinating. Kyoko called for Dr. Shamal when the storm guardian started talking to his long dead mother. Reluctantly, he came.

"Get some ice water and cloths. Put them around his neck, on his forehead, and chest," Dr. Shamal ordered as he took Gokudera's pulse. "140 over 90. Shit." He put the stethoscope to his student's chest and listened. "Nothing wrong with his lungs. Heart beat is erratic…" He checked the young man's pupils. "Dilated." Kyoko returned with the ice water and cloths. Pulling out a few things, he tied off a rubber tie around Gokudera's arm and began to draw blood. "Keep him cool, I'll send someone to help you." Taking the two vials of blood he left.

Kyoko and later Hana spent a long night trying to keep Gokudera from expiring due to fever. At one point Hana pointed out that with his face flushed, and lips oddly fuller, he looked like a girl. It got a giggle out of Kyoko.

Yamamoto returned from his mission the next day to be greeted by two things: a very sick Gokudera calling for him, and a very irritated Dr. Shamal. The old man had been called again to help take care of his student while the girls got some rest. Chrome had come in to help so it kept him mostly quite. But that meant Hibari was also in the room, watching Dr. Shamal like a hawk.

"Is he okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. He tried to sound casual but he fooled no one in the room.

"My dear Chrome, thank you for watching him with me, would you please leave and take that scary thing you call a husband with you?" Dr. Shamal requested sweetly. Chrome nodded, bowed to the doctor and her fellow guardian before leaving the room, Hibari following in her wake. Once they had shut the door, Dr. Shamal turned to the rain guardian. He pulled out several sheets of paper. "Blood pressure: stage 1 hypertension. Cholesterol: normal. Noted high amounts of prolactin, cortisol, aldosterone, progesterone, and oestrogens." He paused and looked at Yamamoto, who looked thoroughly confused. "Do you know what any of those do?"

He shook his head.

"Did you ever take anatomy and physiology?"

Another shake.

"Do you at least know what different hormones are in which sex?"

"Girls have estrogen and boys have testosterone (oh yes, spelled it right on the first shot!)," recited Yamamoto.

"Good, very good. Now, what was lacking in what I just said?"

"Is that Gokudera's?"

A nod.

"Testosterone?"

He nodded again. "Very good, and those were only some of the high hormones that Do. Not. Belong. In. A. Male." Dr. Shamal paused, possibly for dramatic effect before finally asking, "Any guesses what I'm saying?"

Yamamoto shook his head one last time.

"Your little boy toy is pregnant."

* * *

Yami: Bum buum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!

Dark: Failure!

Yami: STFU or I'll post that story!

Dark: -le gasp!- NO!

Yami: YES! NOW SAY IT!

Dark: -pouts- R&R...my darlings.

Yami: -sigh-


	3. Shock

Yami: Thank you everyone who tells me my spelling is shit ^-^ I'll make those mistakes often, so just inform me, and I'll fix it sooner or later.

Dark: Your spelling is always shit.

Yami: Yes it is!

Dark: -.- that's nothing to be proud of. Daisuke always freaked when he made silly mistakes like spelling.

Yami: He also freaks whenever you do weird things...which is always.

Dark: Oh shut up. Don't own, don't sue.

Yami: Next Air Gear manga comes out in three days! I'm gonna get it!

Dark: That was off topic, stop that!

Yami: XP make me!

Dark: -growls-

* * *

**Shock**

Gokudera swam into consciousness through a haze of heat and pain. He could feel someone holding his hand and stroking his hair. The person was whispering in rushed Japanese, what sounded like a mix of a Buddhist and Catholic pray. He squeezed the hand that clutched his.

"Hayato!" Opened his eyes slowly, he could just barely make out the fuzzy outline of Yamamoto. "How are you feeling? You scared us all. Do you need some water?"

He grunted. Taking that as a yes, Yamamoto disappeared from his view for a moment before appearing again, holding a glass of water.

"Here, you need to sit up." Untwining their hands, the swordsman slid an arm around Gokudera's shoulder and helped him sit up. The glass touched his lips and Gokudera drank greedily. He was very thirsty. Before he knew it he had finished the entire glass. Yamamoto let him lie back down as he put the glass back on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." His voice was raspy. "What's going on?"

"Well, you started throwing up when I was away on a mission, and according to Kyoko, you got a bad fever later that day. You've been out cold for almost a week."

"A WEEK!?" Now he was awake. Gokudera sat up, and attempted to throw the blankets odd. Yamamoto grabbed him. "Let me go you idiot! I've been out for a week! Tenth needs me to…" A wave of nausea swept over him. He fell forward. Yamamoto caught and held him. "Shit…let me go," he groaned, "I'm gonna be sick." Instead of letting go, Yamamoto grabbed a bucket that had been left there for that purpose, and shoved it in front of his lover not a moment too soon.

There was very little in his stomach, but anything that was there came up. For almost five minutes after he emptied his stomach, the silver-haired man remained hunched over, dry heaving. After what felt like an eternity, Gokudera pushed the bucket away and fell back onto the bed.

"I'll get Dr. Shamal."

"I'm fine."

"You just spent five minutes throwing up!" Gokudera stared at Yamamoto, shocked. The man rarely raised his voice. There wasn't a trace of the normal happy-go-lucky baseball idiot there right now. He looked angry. "I'm getting Dr. Shamal and you'll stay in bed no matter what!"

"F-fine…" Gokudera lay back on the bed and watched as Yamamoto left. He was gone ten minutes before he returned with the perverted doctor.

"Feeling better dumb ass?" Dr. Shamal asked walking over. He checked his student's pulse, breathing, and felt his stomach before sitting back in the chair. "Well I take it your lover boy hasn't told you anything?"

Gokudera scowled, "He's not my lover, and he's said I've been out for a week!"

The look his old tutor gave him was enough to shut Gokudera up. After a moment's silence, Dr. Shamal said slowly, "He is your lover, and don't deny because I doubt you've f* with anyone else. You've practically have a phobia of girls. It would also be the only explanation for your current situation."

He had the grace the blush at the mention of sex, but all embarrassment vanished when the doctor mentioned situation. "What situation!? I don't know what the f* is going on!" Gokudera fell silent when Yamamoto sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his head. Heaving a deep sigh, he looked around, "Where are my cigarettes?"

Dr. Shamal and Yamamoto shared a look before Yamamoto answered, "I threw them out. All of them." If looks could kill, the Japanese man would have been dead five times over.

"WHY THE F* DID YOU…"

"Because you, Hayato Gokudera," Dr. Shamal interrupted, "Are two months pregnant with your first child. And don't ask me, because I am not f*ing kidding." Clapping the young man on the shoulder, he said seriously, "Congratulations, you two have officially f*ed up."

* * *

Dark: Tsk, tsk, what a crude way to say it.

Yami: And how would you have said it?

Dark: ...not really sure...

Yami: How would you tell _Daisuke _that he...

Dark: STOP THAT!

Yami: -snickers- yaoi fangirl, you can't kill me.

Dark: hmph. Vic doesn't like yaoi either.

Yami: And yet he always get casted as someone so easy to turn gay...except Tamaki...

Dark: Moving right along. That -shivers- mpreg story with Daisuke and me shall NOT ever be uploaded...right?

Yami: If you're good... I still need to finish it of course. -laughs-

Dark: I hate you.

Yami: I love art, you love me, admit it!

Dark: Creepy thing thing...R&R


	4. Confess

Yami: The chapter starts out angsty. Sorry, but admit it, Gokudera-kun would be pretty f*ing depressed right now, don't you think?

Dark: You're probably right. Give the hormones a chance to hit and he'll be as mothering as Daisuke's mom.

Yami: She sets up traps for her son that could kill him.

Dark: That's training. Love training.

Yami: Idiot.

Dark: I am not! I'm sexy! And because of me, they won't sue since you don't own this.

Yami: Fail!

* * *

**Confess**

Tsuna sighed as he looked at the locked door of his right hand man's bedroom door. Gokudera hadn't left his room in over two weeks. Yamamoto and Dr. Shamal came and went, but whenever someone asked either of them what happened they got no answer. Yamamoto would blush, open his mouth to answer then looked away with a guilty look. The good doctor just told him he had nothing to say and walked away. And everyone had tried getting in. Lambo went everyday, telling Gokudera he needed his piano lessons. Xiana kept demanding he come out because she wanted to play. The other guardians had little success, and the Varia didn't bother.

The door opened and Yamamoto slid out. Tsuna got a brief glance inside the room. Gokudera lay on the bed, face pale, and hair in a mess. He looked sick.

"Is he okay?" Tsuna asked desperately.

Yamamoto looked at him, a sad look in his eye. "When he figures things out, I think he will be." He shut the door and walked away.

Dispirited, Tsuna went to bed. Kyoko greeted him with a hug and kiss.

Inside Gokudera's room, a panel in the wall moved aside, and Yamamoto slipped in. He sat on the bed and looked over at Gokudera. He was lying there, reading a book on babies. "Why don't you talk to Squalo?" He received a glare for his suggestion. "Maa, maa, don't look at me like that. It might do you good. You two are alike."

"You mean freaks who can give birth?"

"You never thought Squalo was a freak."

"Because he _looks_ the part!" snarled Gokudera. "He's tall, he's thin, and he has curves! He has long hair, and pretty eyes, and a curved face! I'm medium height, no curves, no long hair, no pretty eyes, no curved face. I HAVE NO FEMALE FEATURES!"

"Gokudera…"

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Go away you stupid bastard!" He threw the book away and turned away from Yamamoto. He didn't complain when his lover crawled under the blankets and cradled him to his chest. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. "This is stupid! How am I supposed to take care of Tenth when I'm pregnant?"

"I'll just take care of both of you."

"No! I'm his right hand man! Get that strait!"

"And you're my other half, I think I win out. Besides, it will only be for a few months. Then you can teach the baby to protect the baby Kyoko is probably going to have soon."

"I hate you."

"Ha-ha, I know."

Grumbling, Gokudera turned over, and buried his face in Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Do you want to tell everyone?"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"When we know if the baby will even last."

Dr. Shamal had told them that the only reason Xanxus's and Squalo's two children had survived the pregnancy and birth was because Squalo's pelvis had a wider arch, and therefore could hold the placenta. Gokudera didn't, so the chances of the baby lasting were 1 in 5.

"If it lasts another week, than we can be sure you've at least passed the first test." The first, most dangerous time was the first eleven weeks, after that, the chance of miscarriage was reduced, and finally almost gone by the twentieth week.

Yamamoto grunted in agreement. Silence fell. Gokudera's eyes fluttered closed. He was so tired, the stress he was under was worse than anything he had felt before. And he couldn't even blow up anything to make the problem go away.

Something warm slipped into his pants and squeezed his ass. Grabbing the nearest thing –a pillow –Gokudera smashed it as hard as he could against Yamamoto's head. "F*ING PERVERT!"

"Please… Hayato-koi~"

"F* NO YOU STUPID BASTARD! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Another squeeze. Gokudera punched him. "S-STOP THAT!" His face was burning red.

"Ha-ha, come on, you know you want to. I can feel you getting hard," coaxed Yamamoto, rolling over so he had Gokudera pinned under him. "It'll make you feel better."

"You being horny is what got me into this mess! Keep your dick to yourself for the next year!" A look of absolute horror over took Yamamoto's face.

"You're kidding right?"

"NO!"

"Whaaa! Hayato-koooi~ please don't take away my seeeex! I promise I'll wait to teach the baby how to play baseball."

"GO F* YOURSELF! I WO-A-aaaah!"

A laugh. "See? You seem quite pleased." He squeezed Gokudera's suddenly very hard member and gave it a good pump. "So can I continue?"

"F* Takeshi!" Gokudera gasped, his back arching painfully. "Harder!"

Yamamoto grinned and happily complied. "You might want to be quieter though. You'll wake Tsuna."

Over in the next room, Tsuna was handing a wad of cash to his giggling wife. "I told you they were together," she said, slipping the money into a book.

"I knew they were together," Tsuna mumbled. "I just didn't think they were sleeping together…" he sighed, turned on the TV and turned it up to cover the sounds coming from the next room.

* * *

Yami: Humor mixed with angst? GASP! Inconceivable!

Dark: Ha-ha! You've managed very well kid.

Yami: Hey, I'm going to college, I'm not a kid!

Dark: But you're as tall as Daisuke. How can I not call you a kid.

Yami: F* you.

Dark: Ha-ha-ha! R&R my lovely ladies.

Yami: stop flirting with the readers!


	5. Oh Shit

Yami: There is a reason for the chapter's name. And you'll laugh when you see why.

Dark: OxO now I'm worried.

Yami: As you should be.

Dark: -gulps- don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Oh Shit**

Yamamoto and Gokudera sat in one of the infirmary's enclosed rooms. Dr. Shamal wanted to do an ultrasound, the first of many if the baby survived. So far, they had reached the end of the eleventh week, and with plenty of bed rest and healthy food and prenatal pills, nothing bad had happened. Dr. Shamal had high hopes for the baby's survival.

While the doctor set up the equipment, he asked Gokudera if he'd thought of any names. "Since it's obvious you won't abort since Squalo didn't and I highly doubt you've got it in you to kill the brat."

Gokudera, coming from the Italian mafia, was Catholic by birth, but Buddhist by choice. As such, in both religions, the very thought of abortion was unthinkable. But religion aside, Gokudera just couldn't imagine killing the child growing inside of him. His mother, despite all the pain, suffering, and ultimately her death, all caused by Gokudera, hadn't aborted him. She had given birth to him. She had loved him dearly and until her dying day thought only of him and his happiness. He hated his father, but he loved his mother, and he wanted to make her proud. He could even imagine her being proud to hear she would have a grandchild, even if it was her son giving birth.

"A girl she'll be named Umiko, and a boy will be Hiko."

"Water child and fire child, interesting," Dr. Shamal muttered plugging in one final wire. "'kay, time for the gel." He pulled Gokudera's shirt up and spread a gel over his stomach. Gokudera shivered and hissed. "Stop your whining." Putting the little mechanism to Gokudera's stomach, he began to move it back and forth, watching the screen carefully. Finally, he pointed to a odd shape amongst the white, black, and gray. "That's the baby's head."

Yamamoto grinned and gripped Gokudera's hand. It was weird, seeing their child for the first time. Right now, it was small. Only eleven weeks old, and still so weak and vulnerable. If it could just survive till birth, it would grow and grow, and when it was born, it would be welcomed into a very loving Family that was willing to overlook any oddity in its parentage.

Gokudera snorted. "It looks like an alien…what's that?" He pointed at something a little ways from the baby's head.

Dr. Shamal moved the little devise over a little. His eyebrows knitted together. Slowly, he moved it over some more, and then more. For a moment, there was silence, then he said, with barely contained laughter, "You might want to choose two more names."

"Wh-what?" Gokudera stammered, staring at the old pervert. "What did you say?"

Grinning with unconcealed mirth, Dr. Shamal said, "Congratulations you two, you're expecting triplets."

* * *

Yami: YES! I'M A F*ING BITCH!

Dark: You're horrible! -is shocked and horrified-

Yami: What? It's funny! The dream came true!

Dark: O_O that's a nightmare!

Yami: To you, I'm sure it must be.

Dark: R&R...oh god...I'm traumatized!

Yami: I can do worse -giggles evilly-


	6. Truth

Yami: Here it is. The chapter everyone has waited for! -pauses for dramatic effect- Anyways, it's two in the f*ing morning. I just poured boiling tea on my foot with an ingrown toe nail (AGAIN! I might add) so while my foot and head and eyes throb in pain, I love you all enough to update the first time in the morning. Be. F*ing. Grateful.

Dark: How rude, you must be kind to the readers Yami, or else they'll never be happy -winks at readers-

Yami: The only part of my that doesn't hurt is my lungs, but I'm sure that'll change soon since Hikari just started coughing in her sleep. Give her...ten minutes and she'll wake up, hacking up mucus.

Dark: That's disgusting.

Yami: -shrugs- she drank milk before bed. She knows not to do that.

Dark: Anyways, don't own, don't sue, my lovely ladies.

* * *

**Truth**

Since he was very young, Gokudera had had to fend mostly for himself. He had fought his way away from his family, he had fought his way into the mafia, he had lasted years living on his own, since he was eight, and then he had to fight his way through every mission he was assigned. One thing Tsuna always knew is that Gokudera would come back, no matter what he threw at his good friend.

While Gokudera could be labeled as a loner, Yamamoto was a social butterfly. He could make people love him within just a few minutes of being around him. People naturally flocked to him with his happy go lucky attitude, friendly smile, and approachable personality. All through school, Yamamoto had always had friends. Girls went to him for his good looks, sweet personality, and great athletic prowess. It had been something the other boys had often teased him about.

They say opposites attract, and in the case of Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera it is very true. They were attracted to each other from day one, hide their feelings for years, and finally fell into each others' arms after Yamamoto had stumbled to Gokudera's apartment, cut up and bruised from a fight with some high school kids. Not something anyone would expect from 'perfect' Yamamoto. But it was easy to see why he had fought. The kids had wanted to ambush Gokudera for beating up one of their friends. Yamamoto wouldn't stand by, and so they had fought.

The next thing they –and every else –knew they were an item. The girls are school had noticed first, and calmly let Gokudera take their idol –a _lot_ of them were yaoi fan girls –then the boys on the baseball team noticed. They didn't say a word, but started teasing him and asking him who the new girlfriend was. Their friend's had noticed their feelings for each other for a long time, and so when they noticed that Gokudera and Yamamoto always appeared together, they smiled to each other but didn't say a word to the new couple.

So now here they were, standing in front of the Family. Everyone was gathered in the main living room for a Harry Potter Movie Marathon in honor of the final movie coming out on DVD –and because Xiana wanted to. Everyone had happily greeted Gokudera, since this was really his first time seeing a lot of the people in a little under a month.

"Uncle Gokudera!" Xiana cried. She ran over and flung herself at the bomber, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I missed you! Why didn't you come out and play with me?" She thrust her bottom lip out and gave him a kicked puppy look.

"I wasn't feeling good," Gokudera explained, walking to the front of the group. Yamamoto followed closer behind him, his usual grin twice as bright and happy. Clearing his throat, the storm guardian waited for everyone to shut up and look at him before saying, "We have an announcement to make."

Mukuro interrupted, "Are you two finally admitting that you are having wild sex in odd places around the house?"

"What's sex?"

"Later Xiana."

Blushing, Gokudera flipped Mukuro the bird before taking a deep breath and saying quickly. "I'mpregnant."

A long pause. Everyone was staring them, their mouths, as is so often written, but not often true, were wide and gaping. Gokudera wanted to die. This was almost exactly like that nightmare he had had months ago.

"P-please repeat that," Basil requested weakly.

Okay, screw that, it _was _his nightmare!

Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Gokudera's waist and grinned at everyone. "Gokudera is pregnant," he repeated for the benefit of the one who were shell shocked. "And I'm the father." He was almost glowing with happiness and pride. Gokudera blushed deeply when Bel snickered.

"When is it due?" Tsuna asked, grinning.

"Not it," Yamamoto corrected. He grinned, if possible, wider. "They. Three!"

"TRIPLETS!?"

"You owe me two hundred, and a day of servitude," Squalo told Xanxus, who growled.

Gokudera stared at the pair, "What the f* did you bet on?"

Squalo smirked, "I told him you were a bigender. He didn't believe me."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

The look Squalo gave Gokudera was one of barely contained pity. "Kid, you turned into a f*ing bitch once a month, just like me, just like any other woman out there. The only difference is you have more testosterone, and therefore, only had to deal with the mood swings and cramps for one damn day. It was kind of obvious, especially when you kept stealing my chocolate every time that time of the month came around. Pretty pathetic."

Gokudera glared. "It isn't pathetic! I would be ashamed! You're less masculine than I am!" He puffed out his chest as though having more testosterone was something to be proud of.

Squalo leaned forward and jabbed Gokudera in the stomach. "Kid, there is nothing to be proud of. I may have less testosterone, but I've also got the bigger penis." He smirked while Gokudera's face exploded in red while everyone laughed.

"Leave it koi," Yamamoto whispered when Gokudera opened his mouth to retort. "You're the perfect size in my opinion."

"Because he'll never f* you," called Xanxus, a very smug look on his face. "But if you two ever want to have a little more excitement than hiding out in a closet, come out and ask me. We've got plenty of things to make it interesting." Both Squalo and Gokudera blushed. The silver haired swordsman jabbed his spouse in the side while the bomber glared at his own swordsman, who looked interested in the idea.

"Don't you dare," he hissed.

Tsuna, who had had quite enough of all the sex talk, waved a dismissing hand at the two. "Unless you're also going to announce your engagement, please sit down so we can watch the movies."

Yamamoto clapped his hands. "That's what I forgot!" Turning to Gokudera, he clasped the smaller man's hands between his own. "Hayato Gokudera, will you make miso for me everyday?"

The room fell horribly silent. Gokudera stared in shock at Yamamoto, unable to believe what he had just asked. After a minute, he found his voice again. "W-what?"

"Will you make miso for me everyday?" the rain guardian repeated.

For a long moment, Gokudera didn't say anything. Then his entire face, from his ears to his neck turned a wonderful shade of red. "W-w-what kind of stupid proposal is that!? You dumbass! Stupid bastard did you even get me a ring!?"

Grinning, he pulled out a ring. A small silver band with a ruby embedded in it. Jaws dropped. Bianchi stood up and put a gentle hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "I think you mean to say yes?"

Wordlessly, Gokudera nodded.

"Then say it."

"Y-yes," the oriental half breed stuttered. "Yes, I'll make miso for you everyday."

Yamamoto slipped the ring on Gokudera's right ring finger and kissed him. The room erupted with cheers, hoots, and catcalls. From his place over on a love seat, Fran sighed. "Why is everyone gay?"

Bel put an arm around his shoulder, his other arm around Mammon's waist. "You're gay too, little froggy."

"I'm bisexual," Fran replied simply. "Big difference." But he let himself rest his head against Bel's shoulder.

Xanxus smirked at Squalo. "You owe me a day of servitude and a stripe tease."

Several people choked.

Squalo rolled his eyes, "I do that all the time, I don't see why this time will be any different."

More people choked, and a few spluttered.

"Because after you stripe down, you'll be walking around the entire day in nothing but an apron."

Squalo blanched, Tsuna gagged, everyone else roared with laughter.

And so began a new part of Gokudera and Yamamoto's lives.

* * *

Yami: If you read the other story's chapter that comes out at the same time, you'll see pretty much everything is exactly the same...I got lazy while writing them...

Dark: -.-'

Yami: Oh shut up Dark! Deal with the readers, Hikari is crying now. -grumbles to self-where's the humidifier?

Dark: -sighs- R&R my lovely ladies! And for everyone who reviews, I shall give a kis- gets hit over the head with wand of sanity-

Yami: Oh no you don't -puts wand of sanity aka heavy metal baseball bat down- See you all tomorrow! -waves-


	7. Meeting

Yami: Muwahahahahah!! I'm becoming more evil as time goes by! The torturing continues!!!

Dark: Eep! What is wrong with you!? When I first met you, you were...not...so...evil.

Yami: Krad.

Dark: -shivers- point taken. Anyways, don't own, don't sue.

Yami: And something else came up when I was talking to a fellow writer. She gave my a criticism review, where she tells me what's wrong with my story in a nice way. As much as I love you all telling me how much you love the chapter, can you also try to tell me what I can improve on? Otherwise, any problem will continue because I don't notice it.

Dark: NOW LET'S BEGIN THE SHOW!

Yami: Hey I was still talking!

* * *

**Meeting**

"Why do we have to do this?" Gokudera demanded. Yamamoto just grinned as he held Gokudera's hand. After requesting Tsuna for some leave time, Yamamoto and Gokudera packed their bags for a week's trip to Japan.

"We need to tell my dad in person," Yamamoto said several minutes later. "I called ahead and told him to meet us at the air port."

Gokudera groaned and buried his face in his hands. "He's going to hate me."

It had been Tsuna's suggestion at first. It was only natural that the elder Yamamoto be informed that his son was going to be a father in a few short months. And really, it was understandable. But while the blushing bomber had wanted them to just tell him over the phone, the younger Yamamoto had insisted they go to Japan to tell him together.

"We need his blessing," the happy idiot had explained as he packed his suitcase. "Why are you so against this?"

"He's going to hate me," Gokudera repeated again. "He'll call me a freak. He'll be furious at you. He'll never give his blessing…why is my water bottle half empty?"

Unable to resist, the lover whispered, "It's half full."

The plane landed two hours later. Gokudera was agitated. He wanted to smoke so badly. Quitting cold turkey was anything but easy. All the time he could feel his body craving the nicotine. But it was bad for the babies, and really, it was bad for him too. Didn't make him feel any better.

Yamamoto carried their luggage off the plane. Dr. Shamal had given strict orders that Gokudera wasn't to lift anything more than ten pounds till after the babies were born. They couldn't risk anything. All it would take is a sharp tug or a hard strain and the delicate placenta containing three tiny lives would break and no amount of medical care would save them. Even at only four months along, Gokudera was already off center, forced to lean back so he didn't fall forward.

The air port was packed with people. Business men and women rushing passed cell phones practically glued to their ear. Tourists in gaudy clothes walked by, rolling too large suit cases with fanny packs attached to their hips and children to their hands. Families and friends greeted one another with hugs, kisses, and exclamations. Amongst all these people, it was easy to spot Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, with his usual headband in place, and regular outfit, minus the apron. He waved when he saw them.

"Takeshi! Hayato! Good to see you!" He clapped both of them on the shoulder, and grinned at his son, who grinned back. Gokudera just excused himself, suddenly feeling sick. He disappeared into the nearest restroom.

"Sorry dad, he's been like that a lot lately," Takeshi apologized. His father just smiled and nodded, mentioning how pale the smaller man had looked.

Soon enough, Gokudera appeared again, still pale, with a green ting marking his face like a blush. Tsuyoshi took the bags so his son could help his friend stay on his feet.

It was too long of a walk to the car, and too long of a drive to the sushi shop, and _God damn it_ just the walk into the shop and up the stairs to the house was killing him! Despite wanting to just drop onto the couch, Gokudera let his Yamamoto help him sit down slowly. He wasn't even showing yet and he felt like a bloated whale. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes as he leaned back, feeling sick again.

"Want some tea?" offered Tsuyoshi. "My wife used to always have tea when she was feeling sick."

"Thanks," grunted Gokudera.

The old man chuckled. "It's just what a pregnant person needs."

"You have no idea," agreed Gokudera. He sighed, then stiffened. Over to his left, Takeshi had dropped the suitcase he was holding.

Tsuyoshi laughed, and set a cup of tea in front of Gokudera. "I've had a pregnant wife, remember?" He sat down, and looked over at the suddenly nervous Italian. "So, how far along are you? Six months? Shame on you for hiding it from me for so long." The last comment he directed at his son, who had the grace the look ashamed.

"I'm not that far along!" snapped Gokudera, blushing deeply. "I'm only four months along," he grumbled.

A raised eyebrow greeted him.

"He's carrying triplets dad," Takeshi explained putting a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Don't make him feel worse."

Tsuyoshi shrugged. "I'm not trying to. Just wondering exactly why you decided to wait to tell your old man." He paused and considered the two before him. "You're engaged now? Right?" A nod. "Good, I expect my boy to take full responsibility for what he's done."

Despite himself, Gokudera smirked at his lover, "See? Even _he_ agrees it's your fault." The younger Yamamoto pinched his Gokudera's side, getting an eep out of him.

Smiling, Tsuyoshi leaned forward and put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "Welcome to the family Hayato. So when's the wedding?"

"Not till after the birth," Takeshi said, taking a seat next to his future bride. "We can't risk it; even coming here was a risk. The doctor doesn't want Hayato on his feet much at all."

The sushi maker nodded. "Triplets are a burden. And you're so small as it is." Sitting back, he sighed and looked at a picture hanging above the mantel. "It's too bad your mother isn't here. She would have been so happy."

Takeshi lowered his eyes, a frown tugging at the edges of his mouth. Yamamoto Ameko was a sore subject in the household. A beautiful woman, full of life, and joy, with a smile always plastered on her face, and a laugh in her twinkling eyes. Her death was the reason Takeshi rarely rode in cars. She had died in a car accident when the boy was seven as she drove home from a doctor's appointment. She had been six months pregnant.

"Yeah, I bet she would be…" for a moment a look of sadness overcame Takeshi's face. Gokudera poked his side and grumbled something is rapt Italian that made the man smile. Putting his signature grin back on his face, he looked up at his dad. "I wonder what she'd say to hear she's going to be a grandma three times over?"

Tsuyoshi chortled, "She might faint from shock and happiness. But enough of sad thoughts, I'm willing to bet you're both hungry. How about a full Japanese feast? No sushi for you Hayato my boy, but we've got plenty of other things for you to eat."

"Thanks."

The three migrated downstairs for dinner, and within the hour, the restaurant was filled with people, the shop's regulars, toasting Takeshi's future bride, and praying for a safe pregnancy and birth of his three children. By the next day, everyone who frequented the sushi shop knew of the news.

* * *

Yami: Yeah! Subplot time! Subplot time! Subplots remains very funny to me, no matter how much time passes.

Dark: That's because you are weird my dear.

Yami: XP STFU. If you keep being mean to me, I'll be mean to you. And I can be very mean!

Dark: -gulps-

Yami: And remember, when you rewiev, give me nice critisim. I'll love you all the more. R&R


	8. Attack

Hikari: HIIII! For all who don't know, I'm Hikari and that's Toitsu!

Toitsu: Greetings...

Hikari: We're Yami's triplets! And she's otherwise busy.

Yami: -working on her Viper cosplay while cussing out the needle-

Hikari: I'm Lal! And Toitsu's Luche! The ladies of the Arcobaleno!

Toitsu: Now we need the guys.

Hikari: Anyways! Don't own, don't sue! And review too!

Toitsu: You say that at the end Hikari.

Hikari: XD oops!

Yami: -over in corner cussing cause she stabbed herself-

* * *

**Attack**

Within the mafia, all over the world, there are places that are known to all as "Neutral Zones" those zones are usually run by people connected to the mafia, but aren't actually in it. The sweet shop by the Vongola mansion was one example. Takesushi is also a neutral spot, due mainly to the late wife. Within the week the couple had planned to stay, every Mafioso, Yakuza, Triad, even the Dixie's in the south US knew that the rain and storm guardian of the tenth Vongola was staying there. They also knew of the three tiny lives growing inside the smaller of the pair.

There was also a list of rules accepted within the Mafia.

All neutral places must remain neutral and their owners unharmed.

Never look at the wives of friends.

Never be seen with cops.

Don't attack children.

Always being available for Cosa Nostra is a duty - even if your wife is about to give birth.

Appointments must absolutely be respected.

Wives must be treated with respect.

When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth.

Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families.

Uphold the Omertà without fail.

To fail to uphold any of these rules could easily result in death. Which is why while staying at the shop, Takeshi and Hayato were never attacked. And almost as if sensing something was wrong, Tsuyoshi stuck close to the young men whenever they left the house, which wasn't often. Hayato was feeling horribly sick after traveling, and he spent most of the visit lying down.

Finally, it was time to leave. The shop, ever busy, remained open while a taxi arrived to take the pair to the airport.

"You sure you two don't want to stay a little longer?" Tsuyoshi asked as his son dragged the suitcases out the front door.

"Sorry pop, Tsuna could only give us a week off," Takeshi said. He put the suitcases down and ran to help his future bride down the stairs. The silver haired man was swaying dangerously, clutching his head. "You got up too fast didn't you?"

"So what!? Leave me alone!" Despite his snappish remarks, he still let the father of his children help him down the stairs and outside. "Can't wait to get home. Squalo promised to let me use that pillow he used when he had Xiale."

"The one that looks like a worm?"

"It's a pregnancy pillow and it's comfortable!"

"Looks like a worm."

"Oh shut up!" He had barely stepped off the curb when a horrible sound shattered the calm day. Guns went off, something exploded, and out of nowhere a knife hurtled at him. Takeshi grabbed the bomber and pulled him back into the shop barely avoiding the knife. Tsuyoshi came running, a sword in his hand.

"You two stay in here!" Rushing outside, he slammed the doors shut. There were more shouts, some screams, and then silence fell. Hayato clutched Takeshi, shaking violently. The door slowly slid open, and a blood splattered sushi chef walked back in. He smiled when the two and the customers yelled. "It's not mine, don't worry. Are you two okay?" They both nodded.

"What happened Yamamoto-san?" a man asked.

"A little bad news," the old man laughed. He looked at his son and future son-in-law. "I think…you two won't be leaving for a bit…"

After the shock of nearly getting killed, Gokudera passed out on a futon upstairs. Takeshi sat with him, idly watching the baseball players on the TV. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when his cell rang. "Mushi mushi?"

"Yamamoto-kun?"

He sighed. It was Tsuna. "Hey, listen…we're kind of stuck here…"

A pause, then, "What happened?"

"We got attack the moment we left the premises. They were out to kill us, Hayato mainly."

Tsuna swore, "That's against the law! You can't attack chi…" Takeshi interrupted him.

"They aren't born yet. They children are being who have been born. Right now, the three of them are nothing more than fetuses, parasites by the reckoning of our enemies." Looking out the window, and noting nervously that there was a man sitting on the opposite roof, waiting, he said, as calmly as possible, "We need back up or we can't go anywhere."

"Who do you want?"

"Anyone! I'll take Mukuro right now."

Silence. For a long moment, the x-baseball player thought his friend had hung up on him or worse, the wire had been tapped and cut. Then he heard Tsuna sigh. "I'll send someone to help. Don't die."

"We won't."

"The kids too."

"Promise…can you see if Dr. Shamal will come too? Or even Bianchi. He won't admit it, but he's getting scared."

"'kay."

He hung up and dropped the phone on the table. Hayato slept on, oblivious to the world. Sighing, he laid down next to him. Today really just wasn't a good day. Tsuyoshi checked in on them an hour later. They were both fast asleep. Smiling, he left.

* * *

Hikari: YEAH! SUBPLOT!

Toitsu: hmmm -reading-

Hikari: .....

Yami: -still fighting with the needle and thread-

Hikari: T^T fine...I guesss this is where I say R&R.


	9. Allies

Yami: Muwahahahaha! Introducing the saviors who screw up!

Dark: -.- that's not very nice Yami.

Yami: I'm not a nice person.

Dark: But you're not Krad.

Yami: Exactly, because I'm not emotionally and sexually repressed XD

Dark: I don't know....

Yami: Daisuke is pregnant.

Dark: O.O NOOOOOO! -sob in the corner-

Yami: Kekekekekekeke don't own don't sue.

* * *

**Allies**

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi wasn't a stranger to strange people appearing at the shop at odd hours of the night. It had happened often enough when his wife was alive, and in the years following her death. So when someone knocked on the backdoor at three in the morning, he simply grabbed a cleaving knife and went to see who it was. Upon opening the door, he was met with a small group of people, including two women, a little girl, and five men. All just radiated strength and power. "Who are you?" he demanded bluntly.

"Ciao-su, we're friends of Ameko-san," the one with a black fedora greeted. It sounded like a simple statement, but known only to a few, it was a code for 'friends' or 'allies.' Standing aside, the sushi chef let the group in.

The woman with pink hair spoke up first, "Where is my brother?"

"Hayato? Upstairs sleeping probably." She nodded, and motioned for the scruffy looking man to follow her. The pair hurried up the stairs, moving with the silent grace of assassins.

Turning back to the rest of the people, the older Yamamoto demanded they state their business. The man with the fedora spoke again, "We were sent by Sawada Tsunayoshi to protect Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and the three unborn children."

"Tsuna-kun?"

A nod.

"Thank you, would you like come tea or something?"

"Most appreciated."

"I want juice!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Hush Nala," scolded the woman with short black hair.

An hour later, everyone was up. The windows were drawn shut and locked. Now all together in the living room with food and tea –and juice –the group traded stories. Takeshi explained what had happened the day before while Dr. Shamal gave Gokudera and the triplets a checkup. After getting a clear bill of health, Reborn told them what was happening.

"We've got the remains of the Avila after you two right now," he explained. "Since you've been gone, there was another attempt, this time on Lal and Colonnello." The pair smirked while their daughter continued to drink her juice. "As you might expect, the assassins regretted their decision before they even laid a hand on Nala." Upon hearing her name mentioned, the little two-year-old smiled brightly up at her uncle. "Every Family allied with the Vongola has taken precautions for their children, who seem to be the target."

Fon snorted, "They're making a mistake going after children. Even if they managed to kidnap one, anything they demand will be refused and they'll be dead before too long. Foolish."

Verde shook his head, typing away at his laptop. "They give no demands; they're just _after_ the children. Who knows for what. The bullets recovered weren't even real bullets." He held up one, his free hand never straying from the keyboard. "These were the bullets fired yesterday. They're rubber, laced in a sedative." He dropped it on the table, and continued typing.

Gokudera groaned and stood up abruptly, swaying violently as a wave of dizziness hit. When arms reached out to steady him, he knocked them away. "F* this. I'm going to bed." He stumbled away, one hand clutching his ever growing stomach, the other the side of his head.

Dr. Shamal toyed with a pill bottle for a minute before telling the group at large, "I'd like it if you could be a little more tactful with your information. Stress could cause him to lose the babies and then I'll have spent the last two months taking care of him for nothing."

Opening her mouth to make a witty comment, Lal was interrupted by a shout from the room and a thud.

"HAYATO!"

* * *

Yami: Cliffhanger! I'm a bitch!

Dark: Yes you are -annoyed-

Yami: ^-^ oh Darky, don't be mad at me, you questioned my morals.

Dark: No, I questioned if you were suffering from insanity.

Yami: I don't suffer from it, I enjoy every seconds of it.

Dark: -sighs dramatically- R&R


	10. Stress

Yami: ^-^

Dark: -suspicious- why are you happy? It's almost two in the morning and you're playing video games even though you can't see...is that why?

Yami: Nope. Tomorrow is the last chapter of Family, and then I shall be free of that burden!

Dark: Oh...what'll happen to that weird co-host of your's?

Yami: Oh, he'll be there for anything else I add, and he'll visit here every now and then. Anyways, to the chapter. NOTE!: my information of miscarriage is limited. Mom doesn't talk about it much and despite my best efforts, the internet remained unclear about a lot of things...so this chapter is shit. Really.

Dark: -_- you put yourself down a lot, just like Daisuke.

Yami: -smirks- miss him?

Dark: -glaaaaaaaare- don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Stress**

Stress is one of many causes for miscarriage. That, along with other risk factors can increase the change of having one. Multiple fetuses are another cause. Dr. Shamal, as a doctor, knew this. And along with the many other issues his old student had, he also knew that the chances of loosing those three babies were more than sixty percent. For the kid's sake, he hadn't said that. He regretted it now. Perhaps if he had, then Gokudera would have _listened _to him about not stressing himself out.

Looking at the young man, face pale, eyes wide with fear, blood slowly pooling under him, the old assassin knew things didn't look good. "Out!" he roared at the crowd. "Lal, Verde, Bianchi, you three stay!" Rolling up his sleeves, he mentally went through a check lists of things he'd need, listed them off to his helpers and then went to work.

Chances of losing all children: 50%

Changes of losing one: 90%

Chances of losing two: 70%

Not good odds.

Miscarriages were common in the first trimester, due to genetic problems, or because the mother to be had no idea she –or he –was pregnant and did something stupid. For the first months of 'life' the embryo is very, _very_ vulnerable to everything. Drugs, alcohol, the actions and movements of the mother, and its own genetic problems that might have manifested. Entering the second trimester, the fetus has a greater chance of survival. During the third trimester, premature birth, falling, and other avoidable issues are the worst worries for the mother-to-be.

Gokudera was in his second trimester, meaning two things. One: They needed to work fast, and two: if they could stop the bleeding, and keep the idiot mostly sedated for the rest of the pregnancy, then the three might be born without any more issues.

Chances of that happening: 15%

.

.

.

Outside in the living room, Reborn watched in vague amusement as the calmest, happiest, and hardest to agitate guardian paced back and forth, letting lose swear words under his breath, tugging at his hair, and shooting worried looks at the door to his bedroom. Where his lover was.

"If you keep that up, you'll wear a hole through the floor," he called.

Takeshi glared.

Colonnello chuckled, whispered something to his daughter, and set her down. She raced over to the agitated rain guardian and grabbed his hand. "Up!" she ordered. Startled, it took a few seconds for Takeshi to register the little girl's demand. She repeated herself, and this time held out her arms. Bending, the swordsman picked her up. "Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nope. Hungry." She tugged at his hair. "Food. Now."

Snickering, the arcobaleno of the blue pacifier said loudly, "Kids are so great, aren't they? Cutest little devils ever."

Picking up on what the man was doing, Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement. "And the wife of course. Amazing aren't they?"

"You bet. Carrying the kid for nine months."

"And then birthing them."

"Takes a strong person to do that."

"And determined."

"Think that Gokudera kid meets the requirements?"

"I don't know."

"Yes he does!" snapped Takeshi. "He'll be fine! Just you wait." Setting Nala down, he grabbed some baby carrots from the fridge, washed them, and handed them to her. Stomping back to the others, he threw himself down on the couch, and glared at his fellow rain guardian, and father. The two smirked at one another.

Possibly three hours passed before the door opened and the four walked out. Covered in blood. Takeshi went marble white. Upon seeing his face, Bianchi smiled. "It's not all his." She jerked her thumb at the perverted doctor and mad scientists, both of whom were nursing their nose. "Hayato punched him and Verde in the nose." Takeshi sighed.

"Babies are fine," Lal announced, walking towards the kitchen to clean herself up so she could pick up her daughter. "Brat is asleep. Next time you have morbid news, please say it tactfully." She gave pointed glares at Reborn and Verde. Neither looked abashed. "I'll tell Rossa." Verde flinched at the mention of his assistant.

"We stopped the bleeding quick enough, but leave him in bed for another week," Dr. Shamal said, peeling off his bloody clothes, and looking for a place to put them. Tsuyoshi got up and showed him to the bathroom. Before his disappeared into the room, he turned to look at the younger Yamamoto. "We got lucky this time. Next time, we won't be. So keep. Him. Calm." When Takeshi nodded, Dr. Shamal slipped into the bathroom and shut the door with a snap.

* * *

Yami: -evil laugh- I want the babies to be born as much as anyone! And I can't kill them now, they'd spoil the plot I have going. On a side note, our mother fell when she was pregnant with our older sister. She was 'silent' for several weeks. We laughed upon learning this and agreed it explained everything that was wrong with her XD

Dark: On another side note, Rossa is the OC character Yami made because Verde needs a pretty assistant.

Yami: -glares- he's not a magician! And all scientists needs helpers and assistants, our chem and anatomy teachers had one even. So I made up Rossa. She's been with him since she was very young, is a clumsy idiot until you put her into a lab and set her to work there. She's smart then, gets the job done, and does it well. She's slightly nerdy...

Dark: -holds up picture of Shera from FF7- this is her model. Except Rossa has red hair, green eyes -she's Irish- and is reeeaaaallly pale.....and really clumsy.

Yami: She also loves Verde and gets flustered really easily when they aren't in the lab, and he starts yelling at her -imagines Verde to be like Cid, minus the cussing and cancer sticks-

Dark: Her name is Rossa because she is the opposite of Verde outside of the lab. And red is the opposite of green. And Rossa in Italian means red like Verde means green ^-^

Yami: Explination done! R&R


	11. Harry Potter

Yami: Since last chapter was angsty depressed suspense freak out...lets have some fluff. Yes, fluff, because even I like fluff.

Dark: That's pretty obvious. Girls love cute small things, and sweet scenes. You, though odd, are most definitely female.

Yami: -_- I feel the need to attack you Dark sweetie.

Dark: eeerr...don't own, don't sue! Anything! Harry Potter belongs to JK R.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Gokudera hated a lot of things. In fact, it wasn't too farfetched to say he hated most things. How much he hated them was in order of how much they annoyed him or the reasons for hating them. He hated people older than him. He had never gotten positive feedback from his elders when he was young, except for his skill at the piano. So there was born his hatred for older people. He hated idiots. Takeshi was the exception. He hated people who were rude to Tsuna. They were best friends. That was a given. He hated loosing. He was very competitive. And without a doubt, he hated waiting.

Which is what he was doing right now.

Waiting for other people to go out there and stop the idiots trying to kill him and the babies.

Sitting in the living room or in the room he shared with Takeshi. TV was dull. He hated watching TV a lot anyways. The only interesting thing on was the American crime drama Bones, and he preferred the books. The only books lying around were sports magazines. Boring…except for one mentioning a Hiruma Yoichi, captain of the famous Deimon Devil Bats, announcing the birth of his fourth child with the teams old manager. Yoichi was an outside associate with one of the Yakuza that was allied with the Vongola, and an informant.

Growling, he glared at anyone who was fool enough to pass to close. He even aimed a kick at Dr. Shamal. The man simply jumped aside.

Someone dropped down next to him as he lay curled up on the couch. Fingers tangled in his hair and began slipping through the silky strands. The tension in his shoulders loosened. A book appeared in his limited field of vision. "Squalo said he read it to Xiana and Xiale when they were in him. Why don't you try reading something?"

"Harry Potter? You could have picked a better book."

"Maa maa, children across the world read it." Gokudera sat up, and he was at once cuddled. "Try it."

Grunting, the bomber took the book, settled into a more comfortable position, and opened it to the first page. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."

From within the depths of his stomach, something small and fleeting fluttered. He paused to put a hand on his stomach, in hopes of catching that feeling again. Nothing happened. After a moment, he continued to read.

"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finder boy anywhere."

This time, he hand was already resting on his enlarged abdomen, and not only did he feel the movement from within, but something tiny pushed against his hand. Something human and very much alive. A few more movements happened before the triplets calmed down, waiting.

Takeshi, curious, put his hands on his lover's swollen stomach as well, and waited.

"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it."

Kick, flutter. Takeshi grinned. A gentle smile formed on the smaller man's face. Pressing his lips to Gokudera's forehead, Takeshi murmured softly, "I think they like it. Told you they would Hayato-koi."

"Call me that again and I'll knee you in the nuts." Shifting into a more comfortable position, he continued to read, his smile growing as the babies moved within him.

* * *

Yami: ^-^ short, but very sweet, no?

Dark: So sweet I got cavities.

Yami: You just don't like it because it's yaoi.

Dark: Well...let's see...I'm male. Obviously. Strait, more obvious. So why in the world would I like yaoi!?

Yami: Geeze, no need to shout. R&R everyone!!


	12. Shop

Yami: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dark: Geeze it's noon already! WAKE UP!

Yami: Bleh.

Dark: I steal things at night but I still get up! So you get up!

Yami: Screw you zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dark: -huffs- fine, don't own, don't sue

* * *

**Shop**

"He's twenty-three weeks, Tsuna. He needs to get home!"

"We can't risk it Yamamoto-kun! I want him home too! But there isn't much I can do until we are positive nothing will harm him!"

"He's tired of hiding inside."

"So take him out in a wheelchair with your dad and the guards. Everyone knows not to try anything when Reborn is around. They'd have to be stupid."

"They've been stupid enough so far. They've broken the laws and keep breaking them."

"They are after something, but they aren't that foolish. They waited till Colonnello and Lal were out before they went after Nala."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry."

Click. Takeshi closed his cellphone, slid it into his pocket and sighed. From his place by the window, Gokudera looked up and raised an eyebrow. "So?"

The swordsman shook his head. "No go. But we can go outside with a guard. Want me to find a wheelchair?"

"I can walk!" the bomber cried indignantly.

Takeshi smiled fondly at the silver haired man. "Maa, maa I know you can…but I would feel better if you wouldn't take any risks."

"We're part of the mafia," Verde said from the couch. "Risks are in the job description."

"You're not helping."

"My apologies." He didn't sound very sorry.

Noon found the group –Verde grudgingly –enjoying a trip through the park, on their way to the shopping center and Gokudera's favorite book store. Gokudera, after listening to Takeshi begging for over an hour, finally gave in, and let the baseball idiot push him around in a wheelchair. It made him feel vulnerable, but with all the murderous assassins all around him –including the elder Yamamoto –he felt a little better.

The obvious killing intent spilling from all of the group –minus one child –didn't deter the many women flocking around. They didn't go five minutes without someone stopping them to pat Gokudera's stomach and commented on it, and congratulate him. It was disturbing how many of them failed to realize they were talking to a male.

Arriving at the shopping district, they spent a little bit window shopping. A store with baby supplies captured the expecting mother's attention. He pointed it out and said he wanted to go in. "It…isn't a bad idea to look at things ahead…right?" He looked to Lal for advice, her being the only other mother in the group. She nodded.

Inside the shop, bright primary colors popped out everywhere. Pastel greens, and pale blues, soft pinks, and bright yellows covered every shelf. Stuffed animals of every size, all soft as the fur of a newborn kitten. Toys, games, clothes, and furniture filled the store. There were other people in here too. Expecting mothers with their husbands and friends, a few had children with them, expecting older siblings. A woman broke away from a large gaggle of women and approached them. Smiling at Gokudera, she inquired, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, n-no," the expecting mother stuttered. He hated talking to girls. Normal girls at least. They were weird…

Nodding, the woman turned and returned to the group of women. They all started giggling over something one said.

Down one aisle and up another. Gokudera fidgeted nervously as they passed couple after couple looking at the items on display and smiling so happily. They passed one woman standing there alone, seriously considering a crib painted blue. Turning down another brightly colored aisle, Gokudera finally exclaimed that he wanted to leave. Now.

They left.

He wanted to go home. The prospect of being outside had lost its appeal. As they went back through the park, the shortest path back to the shop and home, an old woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Gokudera visibly stiffened when she reached out a wrinkly hand and patted his stomach. "May you have many happy children child," she said to him, and winked before walking away.

Once inside the shop, Gokudera hurried got out of the confounded wheelchair and upstairs before everyone had even gotten inside. They heard a door slam shut as Bianchi closed the shop door behind her.

"What's wrong with him?" Colonnello asked.

Everyone shrugged, except Bianchi, whose eyes behind the sunglasses, had narrowed.

* * *

Yami: Tiny little side plot here, but it rerouts back to being pretty important later.

Dark: You sure about that.

Yami: I'm sure.

Dark: Okay, R&R everyone! -winks-


	13. Hurt

Yami: Before we can move on to the big plot problem, we need to put another to rest, so here's that problem.

Dark: You just like interfering with people's live.

Yami: That I do.

Dark: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Hurt**

Gokudera knew someone had noticed something was wrong. And without a doubt, someone would probably come and bother him, wanting answers. So he wasn't surprised when he heard a knock on the door and a second later it sliding open. "Go away."

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"I don't want to talk to _you_," he growled.

The door shut with a soft click, and feet padded softly towards him. The bed sunk a little as she sat down. "What's wrong dear brother?" her hand came to rest on his shoulder, thumb rubbing circles into the sore muscles.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell the truth Hayato, mother taught us not to lie." She felt him tense under her hand and knew she had hit a bull's eye. "Or perhaps you feel she didn't teach you anything."

"She wasn't even my mother and she didn't bother pretending to be," he snapped back waspishly.

No retort for that. Her mother never did pretend to have any love for the child of the pianist who had captured her husband's heart. She tolerated him. That was it. Instead, she just murmured, "Hmmm." And squeezed his shoulder. Silence enveloped them. Outside the room, they could hear the others moving around. Nala was complaining because she wanted apple juice, not grape juice. Lal was trying to bargain with her. Reborn and Fon were arguing over something. Verde and Tsuyoshi were talking about the chances of the enemy leaving anytime soon. Dr. Shamal was complaining. Loudly.

"Perhaps…before the babies are born…we should put all of this to rest," Bianchi slowly suggested.

"They don't need to know."

"They probably already know about it. Everyone else does."

"How did Squalo and Xanxus keep it a secret?"

"Squalo stayed within the Vongola mansion, hiding. You came to Japan and to a frequented neutral location."

Gokudera grumbled a few words, shifted, and looked at his big sister. "You're going to make me aren't you? You always made me do things I didn't like."

The poison scorpion shook her head, "I won't this time, and it's something you must agree to. But…I think it's a good idea…"

"I can't go see them…I won't go back to that house," he mumbled, burying his face in a pillow. "I can't even go home right now…"

She patted his back, and stood up. "Think about it." Without another word, she left.

Gokudera glared into his pillow, telling himself over and over again it was the hormones making him cry right now.

* * *

Yami: In my opinion, their father did love Hayato. The anime shows him taking both Bianchi and Hayato out and little Hayato gets a toy. So while Bianchi might have been his favorite child, he still loved his son. However, there is no evidence of any love from Bianchi's mother, whom we've never met.

Dark: And that's where these chapters come from.

Yami: So R&R


	14. Heart Ache

Yami: -playing the Jaws theme on the keyboard-

Dark: WILL YOU STOP THAT!?

Yami: What!?

Dark: YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!

Yami: That's what it's supposed to do. It's foreboding...like this chapter.

Dark: You're sick.

Yami: I'm healthy!

Dark: Mentally.

Yami: Well duh! I've been threatened with the insane asylum once or twice.

Dark: -sighs- don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Heart Ache**

"Mamma!" The hallway was really, really big. At least it was to a three-year-old. Twisting his hands nervously, he looked around desperately for the woman he knew as his mother to appear. "MAMMA!" Nothing moved in the dark hallway. Tears fell from his eyes. "MAMMA!!!!"

A door opened to the right, and a maid exited. "Master Hayato, what are you doing out here at this time of night? And trying to wake the whole mansion with your shouts?"

Sobbing, he asked where his mother was.

"She's sleeping, as you should be."

"B-but I ha-had an n-nightmare!" He hiccupped, "I d-d-don't wa-wanna sl-sleep a-alone."

The maid grabbed his wrist, and began to drag him towards his room. "That's enough! Hush child or you'll wake the master."

"MAMMA!" He struggled to free himself from the clutches of the old maid. He didn't want to go back to his overly large dark room. He wanted someone to hold him and tell him the nightmare wasn't real, like on TV. That's what mammas did. They hugged their crying children. She had hugged Bianchi when the girl was upset over something "MAMMA!"

"What's this?" Both the maid and Hayato fell silent and turned to stare at the woman. She was tall, and think, with curly reddish brown hair that looked almost pink. In the darkness, he couldn't see her eyes, but he could see the tight frown that marred her otherwise pretty face. "Why are you two being so loud?"

"I'm sorry Madam, but the boy…"

"Mamma…" He reached for the woman, begging her to save him.

She considered him for a moment, her head held high. The way she looked at him was no different from any other time. Looking at him as though he was wasting her time. Turning to the maid, she said, in a high and mighty voice, "Get him to his nursemaid. I have no time for him." She spun on her heels and walked away.

He stared after her, horrified. "Mamma?" She didn't turn around. Mammas were supposed to take care of their children. When they cried, mammas were supposed to hug them and kiss them and tell them everything was alright. They were supposed to sing to them… "MAMMA!"

.

.

.

Gokudera sat up with a jolt and looked around. Cold sweat dripped off his chin. Next to him, Takeshi grunted in his sleep and turned over. Inside his abdomen, the babies kicked, sensing their mother's distress. Slowly, his heart rate returned back to its normal rate. The sweat dried, and his trembling stopped.

Silently, he got slipped out of bed and into the living room. Sitting in a chair, he sat back and stared at the picture hanging for all to see. Happy smile, playful eyes, a beautiful face. Ameko. She looked so full of life in the picture, and briefly, he wondered if she had been anything like his own mother. But of course, that was impossible. She could hold Takeshi, and smile with him, and go see him at his pewee baseball games. She wasn't restricted from seeing her soon. And she wasn't killed by a murderous lover who just wanted to get rid of loss ends.

He shifted into a more comfortable position as the babies moved. He was sure one had kicked another one a few seconds ago, because they were moving a lot. He gave his stomach a sharp pat when a painful kick made his skin jump. "Stop it," he snapped at them. "You're not helping." They settled down.

"Hayato, what are you doing up?" He looked up, and nearly choked as Bianchi came out of one of the spare rooms without anything on her face. Quickly, he covered his eyes. "Oh please…" She disappeared and reappeared a moment later with her usual goggles on. "Better?"

Nod.

"Now answer me, what are you doing up?"

For a moment, he was silent. Then, hesitantly –he hated admitting to any weakness –he said, "I had a nightmare…from when I was little…"

She sat down and waited for him to continue.

"…I had had a nightmare and went looking for your mom. I thought she was mine at the time…she just told a maid to take me to my nursemaid…" He scowled at the floor. "Stupid bitch."

"That's a rude thing to say about my mother."

"Fine. Evil, lying bitch."

"Hayato…"

"She was! She never even pretended to care!"

"…so you don't want to see them?"

"No! I hope they both die in a f*ing car crash like my mother did!"

"If you talk any louder, you'll wake everyone up."

He grunted and looked away.

"You need to talk to them face to face. If nothing else, tell them what you think and feel. Father doesn't even know you know the truth. Tell him. Make him feel guilty." She held out a cell phone. "Make them feel guilty."

He stared at her then at the phone. A pregnant pause followed. Finally, he reached out and took the phone. _His_ number was in her contacts. He called it, put the receiver to his ear, and waited. The babies were moving a lot, as if sensing his nervousness. Absently, he rubbed his stomach, feeling tiny hands and feet reaching out for his.

"Ciao, who is calling?"

"…dad…"

A stunned silence. "Hayato?"

"Yeah…it's…it's me…" He gulped, and grasped the edge of his night shirt tightly. His knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong, you sound upset? Are you okay?"

"I…I…I need to talk to you and m-m…her…"

If he thought it was odd that his son hadn't called the woman his mother, he made no comment on it. "She's resting right now, she has a headache…"

"No…I mean face to face…"

"Oh…well…" he hesitated before asking, "Is it important?"

"Very."

"Fine, where are you?"

"Namimori, the sushi shop Takesushi."

"Namimori? I thought you'd be at the Vongola headquarters, you're the tenth's right hand man right?"

"N-no…I had to visit here for…personal reasons…"

"Okay, your mother and I will be there tomorrow, promise."

"Okay…" He gulped again, and found he couldn't say another word.

"Arrivederci."

"…" He pressed the call end button, handed the phone to his older sister and hurried to the bathroom. A moment later, she heard him vomiting.

* * *

Yami: ...oh come on! Did you really think I'd be able to send him back to Italy when he's like this!? Yeah right.

Dark: O.o

Yami: And you stop freaking out, it's completely resonable.

Dark: Whatever, the next chapter Gokudera faces his father and Bianchi's mother! Be there!

Yami: And R&R!!!


	15. Meeting pt 2

Yami: -in panic happy mode-

Dark: Dare I ask what's wrong...or right?

Yami: New movie! New movie! New Miyazaki movie! -fangirl mode-

Dark: O.o

Yami: I CAN'T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark: er...don't own, don't sue...save me.

* * *

**Meeting**

If anyone found it weird how Gokudera was acting the next morning, they didn't comment. When he announced that his parents were coming, the only one who got excited was Tsuyoshi, and he quickly realized it wasn't something to be happy or excited about. Nevertheless, he promised to make up a good lunch. A little before noon, he and Bianchi left to go pick them up from the airport. Gokudera stayed behind, pale and shaking.

When Bianchi called to say they were on their way, Gokudera got so nervous he ended up throwing up again. After cleaning himself up, and putting on his best outfit that would fit he sat in the living room, waiting with his back to the door. Reborn, Dr. Shamal, and the others waited downstairs while Takeshi and Nala remained with the nervous expecting mother.

Downstairs, they heard people talking, and Bianchi calling for her brother. Nala and Takeshi had to hold him down to keep him from running away.

"He's upstairs," Reborn's voice informed the new arrivals.

"Hello, I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the owner of the sushi shop, and Takeshi's father."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Calm down Hayato, everything will be fine…breath! Please don't stop breathing!"

Gokudera sucked in a shaky breath and clutched at his lover's hand. Nala looked worriedly from one man to the other, not sure what was wrong. "Dera?"

Footsteps on the stairs.

"Breath in, breath out. Right, like that. Remember, air is good, ha-ha."

The door opened, and Dr. Shamal entered first. He ruffled Gokudera's hair. Just like that, his muscles began to relax. Bastard probably had something on his hand.

"Hayato…" His father…

Takeshi gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Gokudera looked over his shoulder. It had been years since he'd seen his father. There were more gray hairs than he remembered, and his face was more lined. But otherwise he looked the same. A step behind him was…Bianchi's mother. Her hair was turning silver pink with age, her face remained mostly unlined through the use of cosmetics no doubt, and her eyes were slightly duller. There was a pair of spectacles perched on her nose.

"H-h-hi," he greeted, trying to smile and failing rather badly.

"You look good," She said, looking at him. A slightly loose –though tight around the stomach –baseball t-shirt, and loose black sweat pants…the only things that looked semi nice that he could find that fit him in his fifth month. They obviously hadn't noticed his enlarged stomach…yet. "How are you?"

"Well, you?"

"My vision isn't doing so well, but I'm fine." She gave a tight lipped smile. "But let's forget the pleasantries, I know you hate them." Only because she never put up with him trying to talk to her normally. "Why did you call us here?"

To answer her question, Takeshi stood up, and helped Gokudera to his feet. The silver haired pianist clutched his lover's hand tightly as he turned enough for the pair of see his stomach. They stared at him. He stared back. For one horrible moment, no one spoke. Then Her eyes rolled up, and with a loud thud, She fainted.

It was chaos. Dr. Shamal leapt to his feet and pulled a small bottle from his pocket. Smelling salt. While Gokudera's father started yelling, the doctor shoved the horrible smelling stuff under Her nose. She woke with a cough and groan. Her husband helped her sit up, and the doctor helped her to her feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" was the first thing out of her mouth. Directed at Gokudera.

He turned on his half-sister. "This is why I didn't want them here! I told you they'd freak!"

"You're a boy!" She shrieked. "You can't be pregnant! Is this a sick joke!?" She looked at Dr. Shamal for confirmation.

"Actually, it's quiet real. It's not so uncommon; I dealt with another case a few years ago."

"Dear, please calm down."

"That's your son! How can you be so calm!?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

"My m-"

"Hayato please calm down, the babies…"

"It's your fault!

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat. The fighting family fell silent and turned to stare at him. "Let's sit down and talk this over calmly. Hayato almost had one miscarriage, let's not risk another."

Once everyone sat down and had a cup of tea in their hand, Tsuyoshi spoke up again. "Okay, let's start over again. I'm Yamamot Tsuyoshi, the father of Takeshi, your future son-in-law…"

"I won't accept this."

"Dear be quiet."

The sushi chef waited for silence before continuing where he left off. "It's wonderful to meet you two, and I hope we can all become one family."

She snorted. Her husband gave her a sharp look before regarding the man before him. "I hope so too…" Turning to his son, he observed him, from foot to head, eyes lingering on the enlarged stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"You're rather l-"

"I'm carrying triplets," he interrupted quickly, rubbing his stomach out of habit. One of the babies kicked, making the shirt move slightly. Takeshi grinned and rubbed the spot. Gokudera's mouth twitched up in the first smile he had shown since his father had shown up.

Turning his attention away from his son, he gazed at the man holding said boy…no man he told himself. Hayato was a man now… "You're Takeshi I take it?"

"Yes sir," he answered in smooth Italian. "I like swordsmanship and baseball. I'm the Vongola rain guardian and share the title of second sword emperor with Superbia Squalo." She looked a little surprised at this, but quickly smoothed out her face again.

"Your credentials are impressive."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh please," She cut in. "This isn't why you call us," she accused Gokudera. "There is another reason. You could have told us this over the phone. Why did you need to talk to us face to face?" Her annoyance was obvious to everyone in the room. "Your father and I have better things to do."

"Dear…"

"You're right," Gokudera admitted, glaring at her. Now that the announcement was out of the way, he had things he needed to say and get off his chest…and then he wanted to go hide in the bathroom till they left. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small locket and threw it down onto the table. It popped open, revealing a picture of a beautiful woman with silver hair and a bright, beautiful face.

Their eyes widened in shock, and a bit of horror.

* * *

Yami: Jesus, I'm being so fucking mean aren't I? Another cliff hanger. -evil laugh-

Dark: They are going to kill you.

Yami: Yes they are, but not yet.

Dark: -sighs- R&R


	16. Admit

Yami: Jesus fucking Christ! Why am I still up!?

Dark: Well...you found a wonderful yaoi and have been drooling over that since you found it. Not only that, but you've been throwing a temper tantrum because the computer broke down on you again. After which you nearly vomited because you managed to upset yourself so much that you choked on your food. After fixing the computer, you continued to read your sick yaoi.

Yami:...it has hot sex...

Dark: IS THAT ALL YOU'RE DEFENDING YOURSELF FOR!?

Yami: I regret nothing.

Dark: -furious-

Yami: Anyways, don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Admit**

Ever since he was eight, and found out the truth, Gokudera had looked and looked for information on his real mother. He never managed to find his birth certificate, but he found pictures of her. Lots of pictures in his father's private study in a locked compartment hidden in his desk. Try as he might, all traces of her were otherwise gone. So he stole some of the pictures and ran from the castle. Those had been his most important possession, even more so than the much dynamite he used.

And ever since he knew the truth, he had waited for the day he would look those two lying bastards in the face and call them on their bluff. How often had She scolded him for lying? How many times had his father told him lying was bad? His little white lies were _nothing_ compared to this!

Now, here they were, the moment and truth…and all he wanted to do was run away and cry.

"You lied," he snarled. "You fucking lied to me!"

"Hayato, son, it was for a good reas…" He flinched as his son threw his tea cup at them.

"You lied! And you killed her! You killed my mother!"

"I was more of a mother to you than she ever could have been," She replied calmly. She leapt back when a vase nearly hit her in the face. Instead it shattered against the wall.

"Hayato, stop!" Takeshi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Gokudera.

"You never paid attention to me! She gave my more love in those three short years than you did for eight!" He tried to kick her.

"You're going to hurt the babies!" the baseball ace shouted. Gokudera froze. "Do you want that?" He stood there, holding his pregnant lover while the anger and new maternal instincts fought for control. Slowly, painfully, his muscles relaxed, and the scowl on his face slid away. Tears welled up and spilled from his eyes. With a choked sob, he collapsed against the rain guardian.

Bianchi hurried over, and helped Yamamoto lay her brother on his side on a couch that the arcobaleno quickly vacated. Casting a furious look at her mother, she left to her some pillows from his room.

"I think that we've reached a good time to stop for lunch," Fon suggested, sensing the tension in the room. Tsuyoshi nodded and went downstairs to prepare. Bianchi returned with the pillows and helped her little brother get comfortable. When he was settled with a pillow between his legs, one under his stomach, another behind his back, and head in Takeshi's lap, she Sheppard everyone out of the living room to give the two some quiet.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Bianchi was arguing softly with her mother. Her father kept questioning Dr. Shamal and Tsuyoshi, and everyone else just remained quiet, though several times Bianchi or Lal went upstairs to check on the pair.

When lunch ended, everyone trooped upstairs again to talk. Hopefully without any violence this time. Gokudera sat up when they returned, and sat glaring at his father and Bianchi's mother from his place next to Takeshi.

"I take it an apology won't work," his father tried.

Gokudera huffed and looked away.

"Figured as much." He sighed, and looked at his son. "If it helps at all…I am sorry…"

He was greeted with silence.

"You wouldn't have remained alive if you had stayed with her. I have many enemies. She wanted you to live."

"She would have liked to live too." And there was no more to be said. He lay back down, turned his back to the room, and fell asleep.

They left that night. Their father asked for nothing but to be told when his grandchildren arrived and what their names were. He gave his blessing, and then way gone.

"Do you feel better now?" Bianchi asked as they all sat watching a baseball game.

"Not really," Gokudera admitted.

Pulling something from a bag, she handed him a small parcel, wrapped in what looked like very old wrapping paper. It flaked as he took it.

Fon raised an eyebrow at the obvious age of it, and the suspicious burnt looking edges. "Dare I ask…"

"It's the present your mother was bringing you," Bianchi explained. "Father gave it to me to give to you."

Carefully, peeled off the old wrapping paper, and stared at the thing inside. A beautifully crafted box. It had a metal plate put on the top with Hayato Gokudera written on it declared it special and hand crafted. There was a draw, and inside it, Gokudera found papers. Music sheets to be exact. Opening the lid, he found a little figurine sitting at a grand piano. The tiny arms moved up and down as though playing while from within the box, a melody played.

"It's beautiful," Fon said.

"Exquisite design," added Verde.

"Full of love," Colonnello commented.

"Pretty!" Nala squealed from her mother's arms.

"Hey," Takeshi exclaimed, holding up one of the papers. "This is the sheet music for it. And look, words."

"It's a lullaby," Lal said, when she got a look at the paper. "It's a very old one too, with a new twist. Interesting…are you alright?"

Gokudera sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "'m fine." Taking a deep breath, he took the papers and slipped them back into the special drawer and closed the box. Hugging it close, he leaned back to watch the rest of the game.

* * *

Yami: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dark: Darn that girl! Why is she sleeping NOW!? And not BEFORE she nearly started puking her guts out!?

Hikari: Because if she doesn't have a fit like that at least once a month, then she gets sick. Let her scream and yell, we don't mind.

Dark:..I guess that makes sense...still annoying.

Yami: -snores-

Hikari: -giggle-........hey........SHE USED THE F WORD!!!! OoO I'M TELLING!

Dark: Oh shit...R&R!!!


	17. Kidnapped

Yami: Yeah! I'm digging my own grave...literally!

Dark: Errr? In what way? In your story or the fact that it's two in the morning and you're playing a video game when your mother forbade you from doing so.

Yami: Both! But you forgot...I'm also not allowed on the computer for more than an hour -has been on for six- or to drive -drove two days ago- and lets not forget read small printed books -did that too-

Dark: ...you know...Daisuke listens to his mom.

Yami: And I do too, but just not now. Let my eyes deteriorate! I wrote about thirteen chapters in one day! Praise me my dear readers! For I did it for you!!!

Dark:...you're a twisted child.

Yami: Yes I am, but that's besides the point. Don't own, don't sue everyone!

Dark: Hey! Stop taking my lines!

Yami: What? Sorry, can't hear you! I'm suddenly deaf!

Dark: -_-

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Gokudera wanted to go home. A lot. Japan was beautiful, wonderful, pretty, and all that. Takeshi's father was a great guy. The customers were nice, and many of the women gave him helpful advice and all that fun stuff. But being in Japan made him nervous. They were hundreds of miles from their Family with only a few guards. Said guards were getting really annoying, really fast. Reborn and Colonnello kept attacking each other. Fon disappeared at weird times. Lal and Nala presented their own problems; Lal was pregnant again and due to deliver in a month. Gokudera often wondered why she didn't show _at all_, while he looked like a blimp! Verde kept getting annoyed because people were bothering him while he was working and then would spend hours yelling on his cell phone at some poor soul on the other line. Dr. Shamal. Enough said. And Bianchi was being nosy again!

"I want to go home!" Gokudera yelled, when the noise in the living room had reached such a pitch that he couldn't take it anymore. Six months along, hormonal as hell, and right now wielding a metal baseball bat, he set off a rather scary picture.

"Maa, maa, Hayato, please don't kill anyone!" Takeshi requested, trying to gently remove the weapon from the mother of his children's grasp. "It won't look good when you tell Tsuna…"

Freeze. Pause to consider. Sigh. Release the deadly weapon.

"Twelfth time that's happened," grunted Verde, going back to typing. "Can we sedate him yet?"

"No!"

The days were blending into weeks, and the weeks felt like months. Gokudera had just entered his seventh month and Lal gave birth to a second child, a son this time. This put up a new problem. A new born is very cute and sleeps a lot…but they also take a lot of care, and when not given everything they need at once, they cry. A lot! And Nala…she just seemed to make things worse despite her insistence that she was helping.

Gokudera was not impressed and made up his mind after the babies were born he was making Yamamoto get a vasectomy.

Still, things were fine as long as Takeshi was around. He kept Gokudera from killing people –or them killing him. He did his best to make everything better. He risked going out in the middle of the night for anything Gokudera asked for. He stood and listening to Gokudera yelling and complaining and everyone now and then throwing things at the swordsman. He put up with everything with a great amount of tolerance. So when Tsuna called two weeks after Mustang was born, to tell everyone they were planning an assault on the headquarters of the Avila Family and Yamamoto was part of it, Gokudera threw a fit.

"Remember the rules," Lal snapped. "You must always be ready for service to the Family! Even if your wife is about to give birth! You are not giving birth for another two weeks at minimal!"

Chastised, Gokudera apologized to Tsuna, and went to go to sleep. Takeshi, Reborn, Colonnello, Fon, and Dr. Shamal all prepared to leave. The hideout was actually pretty big, with a lot more members than anyone had originally thought. They'd need all the help they could get.

"Why not call over Rossa," Reborn suggested with a smirk. Verde glared. "You all could use another helper around here while we men are gone." Verde was staying for the simple fact that they needed people to stay behind and watch over the women and children, new born, unborn, and otherwise.

Verde suggested Reborn pull his head out of his ass and shove a spiked javelin up it. Nala repeated what he said and they both got yelled at by an irate mother.

"Hayato," Takeshi called. He stuck his head into the room and spied Gokudera fast asleep on the bed. Smiling, he snuck over and kissed his forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow." He left without another word. The house fell very quiet.

.

.

.

Things hadn't gone well. They'd been tricked. The headquarters wasn't the headquarters. It was a trap. An ambush. They'd lost five good men in the chaos. Yamamoto ran back to his family's shop and home with the others trailing behind him. Everyone had sustained some injury. People along the street were screaming as the bloodied group of twenty men ran by.

"They weren't after us!" Reborn yelled over the noise. "They're after the kids! They tricked us away!"

The shop was in sight. The door was busted open. People were standing outside, looking nervous. One caught sight of the younger Yamamoto. "Takeshi-kun! Something has happened, the shop…" Colonnello and Takeshi pushed the man out of the way and raced in. Tsuyoshi was lying on a table, being tended to by one of the regulars who was a doctor. "Oh, Take…"

"Lal!" Colonnello roared, forcing his was upstairs despite the bleeding wound in his calf muscle. "Nala! Mustang!" He and Takeshi fell over each other in their haste to get upstairs. They arrived upon disaster. Verde was lying in the remains of the broken wood and glass coffee table. Bianchi was a few feet away, a bloody gash on her forehead. In the doorway to the bedroom, Lal lay unconscious, her body turning black and blue from the bruises. The bedroom was a mess, the desk overturn, lamp broken, and the window smashed. Gokudera wasn't there.

.

.

.

It took the better part of three hours to get everyone patched up and awaken the unconscious people. Bianchi was horribly dizzy and couldn't remember a thing. A part from a broken rib and a broken arm, Lal was covered in bruises and several lacerations. Verde couldn't move for the pain his brutalized back would emit if he did. Tsuyoshi had been knocked out, and was easily awaked with no side effects except a splitting headache.

"They came in about five hours after you guys left," Lal explained while Dr. Shamal bandaged her arm. We were all resting, except Verde of course."

Everyone looked to Verde, who shrugged, grimaced in pain, and said, "I was working. They came in from the back door. I didn't hear them till they broke down the door."

"Where are the kids, kora!?" demanded Colonnello. He had checked every single nook and cranny of the place before letting the good doctor help him with his own bleeding wound.

"Why did they take Hayato!?"

"They're after something," a voice from the doorway called. Everyone jumped and whipped around, weapons drawn. A girl with bright red hair, green eyes hidden behind thick horn rim glasses, and pale skin dotted with freckles stood there, clutching a large bag. Weapons lowered.

Reborn groaned and dropped into a chair. "Damn it Rossa. Don't pop up out of nowhere."

Verde's assistant stuttered and apologized quickly before moving further into the room and putting down the large bag. It let out a hard thud as it hit the floor. "I…o-one of the recruits came back with news he'd heard from an informant." Opening the bag, she pulled out a laptop, two speakers, and another weird little device that she plugged in. She typed in a few quick things, and then sat back as the screen went dark. A second later, the picture of a man with wild blonde hair, pointed ears, and fangs appeared.

"There's been news on the underground that the Avila Family got hold of some designs for something big."

"What?" asked another voice.

"Not sure. Some Italian word, Mos…mas…go…either way. They're after a power source for it I think. Needs a lot of power for something as big as they say it is."

The screen went black again. Rossa unplug the weird little device and put it back in the bag along with the speakers. "I…we…everyone searched for what it could be. We…I…s-someone came up with…" Reborn interrupted her.

"Gola Mosca," he said. Rossa nodded. The room dropped about ten degrees. "They're making gola mosca and they're using kids to power it."

* * *

Yami: Tada! Originally I wasn't going to have Rossa in here, but after two weeks of not writing anything and needing to write a chapter soon, I said, why the fuck not! It'll help with the story development later as well. So everyone, give a warm greeting to Rossa O' Connel of Ireland.

Rossa: Ah...I...I...um...thank you...very m-much...

Yami: Rossa is of Irish descent with a spec of Scottish on her father's side.

Rossa: But ma loved to play the bag pipes oddly enough.

Yami: She was brought to Verde when she was very young, in return for a favor Verde owed her mother.

Rossa: She helped save him when he was still an adult ^-^

Yami: Gifted with unnatural intelligence and a complete lack of grace, Rossa quickly became the top assistant.

Rossa: uh...no...I'm not the top...I just make tea...

Yami: She also makes tea, which Verde loves. He will only drink her tea.

Rossa: I...um... -blushes-

Yami: She's very emotional and gets flustered very easily, and cries easily too.

Rossa: I...I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Yami: The only time she's not a klutz is when she's in the lab or working on an experiment.

Rossa: =_=

Yami: She loved Verde very deeply. And he loves her, though he yells at her all the time.

Rossa: Ah! No! No! No! No! You can't just say things like that! I just make tea and get yelled at!!!! -completely red-

Yami: When Tsuna managed to undo the curse, she arrived at his house not ten minutes after the transformation, flustered and in tears because she had been searching for Verde for a month.

Rossa: Stop telling them these things! Please!

Yami: Isn't she adorable!? -hugs Rossa-

Dark: Well...now that you've wasted a lot of time telling us about this wonderful girl -winks- shall we end this before you are murdered for introducing a mary-sue?

Yami: -gasp!- not a Mary-sue! Never a mary-sue! An OC. Mary-sues are perfect with random stupid flaws, and hardly ever pass the test set before them. No. I make OCs, which are original characters that have thought and love put behind them.

Dark: Suuuuuuuure...anyways, R&R everyone.

Rossa: R&R!

Yami: You didn't have to say it too.

Rossa: =///= oh...I...um...wanted t-to...


	18. Trouble Brews

Yami: Well...someone is going to kill me when they read this chapter. Perhaps multiple someones but whatever. -yawns- it's raining out. Rain makes me sleepy...so don't own, don't sue. I'm gonna go take a nap.

* * *

**Trouble Brews**

It wasn't the first time he had been knocked out, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Still, waking from being knocked unconscious was never pleasant. What made it worse was the pain in his stomach and the incessant crying coming from all around him. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes.

He was in a cell. A regulation cell with four cement walls, no windows, and one door with a flap at the bottom for pushing in food and water. An empty tray sat before it. The floor was covered in pillows except for a few select spots, and there was a toilet and sink in a corner. Sitting up, he noticed something else, and it made his stomach churn. Children. Tons of them. From the a few weeks old –Mustang –to thirteen years old. And there were women too. Pregnant from only a few months along, to final months. Luckily, the pregnant people numbered on the single digits. The child were far into the double digits.

"I'm glad you're awake," said a women with a thick south western American accent. "We've been waitin'." She was the farthest one along.

He stretched. The babies kicked. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for about three hours," called a horribly familiar voice. Eight children wandered over to him, Xiana in the front, Xiale clinging to her. Isaac, holding Adina, and Ariel stood right behind her, along with Xiana's friend Isabella, who was holding Nala's hand, and carrying baby Mustang. "Hiya uncle Dera."

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed.

Xiana shifted to another foot and picked up her brother. "We got captured out of ice skating class. That's why Bella is here." She jerked her head back at her friend. "We've been here for two days."

He stared. "Why weren't we informed?"

She shrugged. Shrieks sounded from a corner of the cell. Two of the oldest kids, both boys, had started fighting. The littler kids were running away, crying. Xiana quickly put Xiale down and ran at the two. It took all of thirty seconds to get them both on the floor, screaming uncle. "Vaaaai! I said stop fighting you fucking idiots! Fighting isn't going to help!" She kicked one of them in the side and returned to her brother, who had started crying.

"Who are these other people?"

"We're wives," one woman explained softly. "Wives of mafia bosses." Her thick Irish accent made it easy to guess of which mafia she was. "We were all taken within the last week. The children come from many places."

And they were. Irish, Chinese, Russian, Japanese, American, everywhere the mafia was there was a child from that place, more than one. They were crying, whining, sleeping, talking, or shying away from others. One small girl was sitting as far away from the other children as she could, eyes darting around the room.

Curious, Gokudera did the same, looking at every square inch of the room. Aside from the door the only exit was a vent directly above the center of the room, small enough only for a little child and completely impossible to reach from where it was.

The door opened as he was considering the vent. A gun pointed into the room. A quick bang. Xiana fell to the floor. The children began to scream. The women quickly huddled into one corner, the children behind them. Isaac quickly put himself in front of his sisters and friends. Nala grabbed Mustang and hid behind Gokudera.

"What do you want?" demanded Gokudera, doing his best to look intimidating. It didn't work. Stepping in a woman looked around at everyone. She wore a white lab coat, and her black hair tied up in a tight bun. Behind her were two more scientists, both male, and several men with guns and tazers. The woman doctor looked around, and then pointed to Xiana.

"I vant her."

The guards moved forward, tazers out. Isabella trembled as they drew near. Isaac glared.

The fight that followed was quick and painful. The tazers hit each child four times, sending them falling to the floor screaming. While they lay twitching and crying on the floor, one guard grabbed Xiana and left without a word.

.

.

.

Tsuna greeted the group with a tired smile. Spanner, Shouichi, Giannini, and Squalo followed. Squalo looked furious. Upon entering the home he stormed over to Takeshi and punched him as hard as he could. Without saying a word he disappeared into one of the back rooms. "I brought these three over to help," Tsuna explained. "Spanner made mini mosca, he knows all about them."

Verde and Rossa both nodded, not looking up from the large amount of computer and other like technology surrounding them on the living room floor. The three technicians settled on the floor as well, and the five of them started on whatever Godforsaken project they were working on.

To Takeshi, Tsuna said, "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to get you two home."

"It's not your fault," Takeshi replied with a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "We were all tricked."

"Rossa, tea." Verde ordered, not looking up from the screen of his laptop. He lay on his stomach, back still in too much pain to do anything else. After showing the video feed, Rossa had tended to her boss's injured back, and then set up the mass of technology. The two hadn't left the small circle of circuit since then.

"Yes sir!" Tsuna and Takeshi watched as the girl jumped up and hurried towards the kitchen to make some tea. When she was filling the pot with water, the two friends went to a free couch and sat down to talk.

"The other guardians are still back at base, watching over things from that end…and we got a call from the Gokudera Family…Gokudera-kun's father wants to help in anyway possible."

"Thank you."

"…Kyoko says that Gokudera-kun better get home quickly. She wants to triplets there when our child is born."

"Don't worry. He will."

CRASH!

"Rossa!" roared Verde.

Everyone jumped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! The cup was hot! I dropped it!"

"I told you to stop picking up hot things! You'll burn yourself!"

"…I did…sorry…"

Verde groaned. Reborn and Fon laughed. Colonnello glared. Lal scowled. Everyone else sighed.

.

.

.

The door to the cell opened again. A guard appeared Xiana unconscious in his arms. Dropping her unceremoniously on the floor, he turned and left. The lock slid back in place as people surged forward towards the child. Isaac reached her first and rolled her onto her side just in case she had a seizure. Her clothes were torn, round red marks doted her skin in a random decorative pattern, gathering mostly on her forehead and around her heart. Touching one sent the girl into a fit of screams.

"Stop zat!" scolded a French woman, hurrying over. She swatted Isaac away and checked Xiana's vitals. "She haz been tortured," she confirmed upon a quick check of the girl's feet. "Old way too."

"For what reason?" demanded Gokudera. "Why kidnap all of us? What can they use kids for!?"

"Calm down!" snapped another woman, a New Yorker, "You'll send yourself into a panic." Turning to the French woman, she asked, "What caused those marks?"

"Electrical current."

"It wasn't torture," said the New York woman. "They hooked her up to something. Something big…"

* * *

Yami: -snoring in her bed-

Dark: R&R everyone...-yawns-


	19. Science Fight

Yami: Yeah! Mom's taking us to an MD eye doctor! I didn't even know there were such things! ^-^

Dark: O_o that's....that's not good Yami...

Yami: Well I think it is. I'm tired of regular eye doctors saying, "Oh dear, you're eyes are bad." I wanna hear a MD exclaime, "My god! What do you do? Read in no light!?" To which I shall answer no and laugh.

Dark: -_- freeeeaaaaak.

Yami: So are you Darky.

Dark: -rolls eyes- don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Science Fight** (because it's a silly title)

"They couldn't have done that!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm just saying you're wrong."

"They must have constructed it to be smaller! Therefore, we need to…"

"Not smaller, thinner! They want to make it easier to pass as human. To do so, it much be thinner. Look at mini mosca!"

"Did you just call my mini mosca fat?"

"Yes I did."

"Spanner… don't…"

"V-Verde…um…please d-d-don't…"

"I bet fifty bucks on the one with a perm."

"Verde is stonger, I'll take that bet."

"No way, that Shouichi will stop them."

"You three men are idiots…Rossa will start crying in a minute and then Verde will freak, and there goes the fight."

"You're on."

Bianchi rolled her eyes and returned to her book while the four arcobaleno put their money into a pool and turned back to watch the show.

Spanner and Verde glared at each other. Sparks were jumping between them. The other three were trying in vain to stop the pair from going to actual blows. Tsuyoshi and Takeshi were down in the shop below, dealing with costumers. Dr. Shamal was sleeping in another room after a fun night out. Squalo was at the dojo, training and working out his frustration. Tsuna was visiting friends in the area, trying to get support and information with the help of Dino, who had flown over.

"Once again, you are wrong," Verde said smoothly.

"We should take this outside," suggested Spanner, getting to his feet.

"N-no!" shrieked Rossa as Verde stood up. "You two shouldn't fight! We need to work together!" She sniffed, tears spilling from her eyes.

A moment of silence then Shouichi glared at his friend. "Now look what you did Spanner, you made her cry."

"Stop crying Rossa! We aren't fighting! Just a…heated debate…" he finished lamely not sure exactly what to say.

Lal smirked and grabbed the money. "Told you." She stuffed the money into a pocket. "When she gets pregnant do you think we'll be able to tell? She's so emotional as it is."

The three others smirked.

"Okay," Verde announced. "We've established the fact that they are using children as power sources for moscas. They are using child for several facts, one…"

"They are smaller," said Giannini.

"Two…"

"Children naturally have more energy in them. Life energy," said Spanner.

"Three…"

"They are making the mosca more human and need smaller people for it to work," said Rossa.

"Four…"

"Children are easier to control," said Shouichi.

"And five, because no one will stop them if they think they'll injury the children while trying to save said children," ended Verde.

"Good," said Tsuna as he and Dino walked in. "Anything else?"

"Rossa! Tea!"

"Yes sir!"

While Rossa hurried to make tea, the four scientists told Tsuna everything they knew or surmised. They could figure out everything, from how big the factory probably was to how many children and women had been taken courtesy of Rossa, who looked it up. "But until we actually find a trace or…or something that can give us a general location of where they are, we won't find them."

Tsuna groaned.

"But…" continued Giannini. Tsuna looked up hopefully. "They can't be too far. They are still within Japan, within a hundred to two hundred miles of here."

CRASH!

"Rossa!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It slipped! I'm…" A long pause. A choking noise. Rossa vanished down the hall.

"Rossa?" Verde got up carefully and hurried after her.

Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello traded worried glances while Lal got up as well and hurried after the two scientists.

.

.

.

Every five hours, all day long, the woman with her two lackeys and guards would come in, point at another child and then have them carted off to wherever. When they finished with the children, they started taking the pregnant women.

Each time they'd be gone for four hours, bring the poor soul back and throw them into the cell and leave for an hour. Then they were back for a new victim. No one remembered what happened while away except for stabbing pains, and a burning skull. When the first pregnant woman, a Chinese one named Lin, was brought back, her five month old unborn was so active it nearly kicked its way out of her.

One woman, a Russian named Vera, carried twins, and when she was returned, the French doctor, Clara had to knock her out so the pain didn't cause her to go into early labor.

After that, it became the mission of everyone in the room to hide Gokudera from sight whenever they came to get someone else. Clara had taken one look at him, figured out how many he was having, how far along he was, what gender he was, and the biggest problem he faced.

Nearly a week after Gokudera had arrived, the only two people who had avoided being taken were him, baby Mustang, and Nala.

The door opened. Everyone scrambled to hide the trio.

"Vhere is the Italian man?"

* * *

Yami: XD I'm fucked! Another cliff hanger! I'm more screwed than Verde is at this point!

Dark: -_- and somehow you find that amusing?

Yami: Extremely so! Anyways, love you all...don't kill me ^-^

Dark: R&R.


	20. Scared

Yami: okay, so I think by now we've established that I have low self esteem when it comes to my writing. And with 's latest fuck up, no reviews appeared. I freaked and got depressed...as is usual XD Hikari suggested that I check my e-mail, which I haven't done in over a moth. So I did...O_O 1,263 messages. At least 40% reviews...Fuck. Yesssssssssssssssssssss XD So I am very happy.

Dark: The dance you just did seems to agree with your statement.

Yami: X3 indeed.

ANSWERS!

To all you smart cookies who figured it out. Yes, Rossa is preggo. She was before Verde left to protect our favorite couple. She didn't tell him for several reasons. A) he'd freak out. B) there were more important things going on. C) she is one of the lucky few who doesn't suffer from the usual pregnancy nausea. She just happened to have eaten something the baby didn't like and blew her cover ^_^' It's not that big of a deal, so don't worry too much about it...I just needed some bait XD -hides-

To another certain maple syrup drinking cookie...-throws glass filled with scotch at- I SAID NOT TO READ THE SPOILER!! RAWR!!!!! DX

To momo: -hides volume 4 of Hellsing- hmmm...talks how? No, no I did not get her way of talking off the Millennium Nazis from this manga...not at all, why do you ask -innocent smile-

FG666: I thought about his name for two seconds...during which I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist and Roy Mustang appeared on the screen XD

To everyone else: I luv you! And admit it, even though I am horrible with the cliff hangers you love me. Admit it...ADMIT IT XD

Dark: I think it's time we start the chapter. Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Scared**

Being scared was for girls and women. Being scared was for children and chickens. Being scared wasn't something the storm guardian of the Vongola Family should feel. Ever. But as the two guards frog marched him down the sterile while halls, it was all he could do to not collapse in terror. He shouldn't be scared. He couldn't. This was the perfect opportunity to discover where they were and find a way out. But as they continued to walk, all he saw were white walls and no doors.

Stopping abruptly, the female scientist pressed her hand on a blank expanse of wall. It lit up, and a hidden door opened. She walked in, followed by her male lackeys. This hallway was black, lit only by dim, flickering lights that hung overhead. As they walked, the air became colder and colder.

"Put him there," snapped the German woman, pointing at a chair with restraints and wires hanging. "Und be careful. He has three pover cells."

As gently as two idiot gorillas could, they put him in the air and tied him down. The two male scientists surged forward and attached the wires to his forehead and all over his body. "Ready," one called.

"Good, una get back." Pulling out a remote and a clip board, the woman stepped forward and looked at him. "We are searching for the perfect veapon," she told him. "To do so, ve need pover. Life force is vonderful for pover for the perfect veapon. Let us see if three pover cells vill vork to pover our project."

"Bitch!" snarled Gokudera straining against the restraints. "You're a crazy bitch! Kidnapping children!"

"Ve have been vorking on this for years," she snapped. "The Avila Family helped us, until you and your Family messed things up."

"Why Xiana and Xiale? Why did you try to kidnap them?"

"They vere the first children ever to be documented as being born from a male. They must be strong to have survived until birth. Und now you have three. Let's see if you have vat it takes." She pressed the button.

A horrible stinging sensation raced through his body. For one horrible minute his heart stopped beating, then it sped up. Images flashed in front of his eyes, blinding him to the world around him. He could hear people talking to him. His mother smiled at him and he heard her voice. Tsuna when they first met. The first kiss he shared with Yamamoto…

Something hard hit his diaphragm. He gasped. The pictures and sounds stopped all except for a horrible screaming. Another kick, this time against his spine make him choke. And he realized he was the one screaming. Snapping his mouth shut, he squinted through the haze of pain. The scientists were standing in front of him. Fucking twisted bastards. What drew his eyes though, was what was _behind_ the trio. Something tall and thin with its chest cavity thrown open and human shaped eyes glowing brightly.

The pain suddenly stopped. The lights turned off. Gasping, he let himself go limp in the chair.

"Ve should turn the pover up," said one man. "Continue testing just like vith the others."

"Nein!" barked the woman, voice dripping with authority. "Ve have vat ve need." She smirked. "Three is enough. Now ve vork vith that."

A cell phone rang. One of the men answered it. He talked in rushed German for a minute before hanging up and looking over at the boss lady. "Arcobaleno Verde has girlfriend vith child."

The malicious gleam in the woman's eyes made his skin crawl. And again, he felt scared. Not just for himself this time.

.

.

.

"There is a lot I would love to say to you right now," Reborn commented, barely containing his smirk. "But I think I'll settle with you're fucked."

"Shut up," Verde snarled.

Colonnello snickered. "Oh no, I think our favorite mad scientists is…mad at us." He faked a dramatic gasp. He and Reborn burst into a fit of laughter. Fon handed the rusty pipe to Lal and returned to drinking his tea that the younger Yamamoto had just given him.

Brows furrowed. "Your tea is weak," he informed the young man, ignoring the screams of terror in the background. "You are conflicted."

Takeshi sat down, and gave the martial artists an exasperated look. There were dark bags under his eyes, his skin had lost most of its color, and his hair was horribly messed up from the hand that constantly ran through it in frustration. "I don't know why I shouldn't be. It's my f…"

"No it is not," Fon corrected quickly. "Fate is a cruel mistress, and she is neither kind nor fair. She conspires to cause us as much strife as possible. The only way to beat her is to do what we can in the time we have. We shall save our stolen comrades."

"Before the babies are born?"

"Hopefully." He looked over at his own Family and sighed. "Lal, if you are going to kill them, please do it outside. We don't need blood in Yamamoto-sama's living room."

"I've cleaned it up before," Tsuyoshi said, laughing heartily.

Bianchi stepped out of the guest room, and took the pipe from Lal. "I cannot allow you to harm my dear Reborn."

Lal gave her a scathing look, "These idiots are cracking jokes when my daughter and new born son are out there. And now we've got another problem!"

"Which we shall use to our advantage," Bianchi replied.

The noise in the room stopped. Everyone turned as one to stare at Bianchi.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Dr. Shamal. "You can't be serious. You want to use her as _bait_!?"

"No!" roared the green haired scientists. "No fucking way!"

"Yes," a voice called softly from the hallway. Rossa stepped into the living room, looking very small in the borrowed t-shirt, and sweat pants. "We ran the calculations. Probability of them already knowing the facts is 75%. Probability of them going after me is 88%. There is a 67% chance that the prospect of an arcobaleno child will draw them in. They are going after mafia children. Strong children. The child of an arcobaleno will be like a magnet to them. Give me the proper equipment, and you can track me."

A stunned silence, then Verde croaked out, "You're insane! No, worse, you're a klutz! You'd trip over a wire trying to escape or something!"

"Give me a lab setting, give me an experiment," she demanded, sounding much more confident than she normally did. "I can do it then."

"Let her," Takeshi ordered.

"You're an idiot too!"

"If she can manage this, we can get Hayato back!"

"Is that all you care about!?"

"Yes!" Takeshi yelled, jumping to his feet. "Yes I care about Hayato and our three unborn kids. She'll be fine! But Hayato is too close to his due date and there's too much of a chance that he'll have them too early like this!" He grabbed the green scientist by his shirt front and lifted him off his feet. "So heaven help me if we don't get them back soon because you aren't willing to take a risk I'll kill you myself!"

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Takeshi!" snapped his father.

"Let me do this Verde! Please!"

"Everyone stop fighting! It won't help!"

"Please!"

"…fine…fine she can do this…but if anything goes wrong, I'll dissect you while you still breath."

"If anything goes wrong, I'll let you."

* * *

Yami: ^-^ is this a cliff hanger? -gasp!- it might very well be...should I update twice in one day because a certain someone said I need to? I wonder.

Dark: You're a manipulative bitch.

Yami: OoO you just cussed at me! How dare you!

Dark: -rolls eyes- You took away my chocolate, I think calling you a bitch is fair.

Yami: XP

Dark: R&R everyone, even if is screwed up. R&R!!

Yami: YES! REVIEW AND YOUR PRAYS SHALL BE ANSWERED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Verde: -_- I wonder if we can fix her brain.

Spanner: Probably not...but it would be interesting to try.


	21. Bait

Yami: -grumbles rude words under her breath-

Dark: What's wrong?

Yami: Had another weird dream last night that included your voice actor.

Dark: -listens-

Yami: And I was looking for a little sister that doesn't exist at an anime convention I've never heard of. She was dressed as Daisuke with a Dark plushie and her nickname was Tamaki. Anime conventions in dreams are really creepy! I felt like Sarah in the Lybrinth! -shivers- anyways, I was looking for Tamaki and yelling for her and everything. THen my friends pop up in a line for Vic's autograph and tell me to get in line. But I can't because I have to find Tamaki. Then Vic appears with Tamaki.

Dark: What part of this dream is bad?

Yami: The part where my fullmetal alchemist DVD left on infinite repeat wakes me up at six in the morning. XD

Dark: XD

Yami: Okay my loves! Today I am going to update twice since I leave you at suuuuuch a cliffhanger XD

Dark: So don't own, don't sue!

* * *

**Bait**

When Takeshi was young, his loves were simple, family and baseball. When he met Gokudera, it rearranged a little. Family, Gokudera, friends, and baseball. By the time the ring conflict ended it had rearranged again: Both Families, Gokudera, swordsmanship, and baseball. Swordsmanship because with it, he could protect Gokudera and his (F)family. Baseball kept being pushed down on his priority list. Even though he loved it so much, other things kept popping up, tearing him away from what was once his only real love. Not that he'd ever complain. His life was perfect right now. Friends, family, love, with kids on the way. And he could protect what he loved.

That's why, when Gokudera was taken, everything seemed to shatter like glass. His perfect world was destroyed just like that. Things weren't just right anymore. They'd been tricked by a simple ploy and because of that he hadn't been there when Gokudera needed him. Now, his lover was stuck in some cold dark laboratory or something. Of course, if he ever heard Yamamoto thinking these things, he'd kill him. Gokudera was _not_ a damsel in distress and the day he acted like one was the day he hung up his belts, stopped making things explode, and joined a convent as a priest. The likelihood of him _stepping_ near a convent was unlikely enough.

Watching Verde, Spanner, Shouichi, and Giannini set Rossa up with everyone from a hairclip video camera to a earring tracking devise, Yamamoto decided that when he got Gokudera back he'd implant a tracking chip in the bomber's skull, and do the same for the triplets when they were born.

"Remember, when they capture you, put up a fight," Tsuna told her. "Make a scene, anything. If there is any chance you can stay conscious that would be great. Once you get there, find the others and activate your communication. Ready?"

She nodded adjusted the strap of her sundress, and as confidently as possible walked down the stairs to the shop. She tripped halfway down, and would have tumbled down the rest of the stairs if Verde hadn't grabbed her.

They all gathered at the upstairs windows and watched nervously as she walked confidently down the street, for all the world looking like she was going out to get something to eat. She had barely stepped off the curb and into the street when a car drove up with its door open. Arms reached out and grabbed her. The door slammed shut, the car sped away, and just like that they were gone.

.

.

.

"And up!" Careful not to joust himself too much, Gokudera pushed Xiana onto the precariously balanced pyramid of children. She steadied herself. Once balanced, she reached up, and began to loosen the screws on the vent head.

Something hit the door. A scream from outside. Xiana tumbled off the pile as one of the pillars of support deserted. The door opened and a young woman was shoved in. Everyone waited with baited breath for the guards to come in and pick out three kids to drag away. Since experimenting on Gokudera, they'd been taking three people at a time. Luckily, they just left the woman and shut the door. Once the lock had slid shut people got up to help the new woman.

"Are you okay?" Clara inquired. The woman pushed herself up and looked around. "Miss?"

"I'm looking for Gokudera Hayato," she explained, voice a thick Irish.

Gokudera raised his hand from his place on the floor. He couldn't stand up for more than a few minutes now.

The woman hurried over, tapping something on her wrist as she did so. There was a crackle, then voices sounded. "Rossa! Rossa do you read?"

"Yes Verde."

"Uncy Verde!" shrieked Nala, running over. Xiana and Xiale rushed over as well. "Uncy Verde! Mamma? Papà?"

"Nala!" Lal's voice exclaimed.

"Baby are you okay, kora? Where's your brother?"

"Here!"

Rossa slipped the nearly invisible bracelet off his wrist and twisted it a couple of way before revealing a button. She pressed it. Lights shot out, revealing a small screen. Many faces were jammed into the tiny screen, all trying to see what was going on.

Xiana and Xiale's faces lit up upon spotting their mother. "Mamma!"

Squalo grinned at them.

"Hayato," Takeshi called, waving from the bottom left portion of the screen. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine baseball idiot. What's wrong with you? You look like the living dead!"

"Ha-ha."

"Enough chatting," growled Verde, pushing everyone back. "Rossa, the transmitter stopped working when you entered the warehouse district next to the German embassy. That district in under their control. You'll have to get outside the lab before we can rescue you."

She nodded, and folded up the bracelet again so only sound could be heard. Standing, she surveyed the room. "Okay, everyone, we're going to get out of here! But to do that, we're going to need help. First up…any plans?" The confidence that she had shown since entering the cell fell away as she looked around helplessly at the bare walls.

Gokudera raised his hand. "We've got something going." He pointed at the ceiling, where the vent was. "Piling up the kids like a high school cheer squad doing the pyramid, we get one to open the vent, and then send in Nala and Xiale." He indicated the two children. "They'll go up, sneak out, and open the door."

"From there," Xiana continued, "We get out; beat their asses for capturing us, and then escape."

"There is an elevator," one woman called out. "I remember going down it when they brought me in. Ten stories at least."

"No wonder it's cold," mumbled someone.

Rossa clapped her hands together excitedly. "Well, let's get going! I want to go home." The words were barely out of her mouth when the door slammed open and four guards rushed in. Mustang and Nala were grabbed and hauled out of the room as two men converged on Rossa. She backed away, tripped over a pillow and landed with a soft thud on even more thrice damned pillows. Before she could get away, they grabbed her and hauled her up.

"Let me go!" she yelled, kicking out. Xiana and Gokudera surged forward. Two women grabbed Gokudera before he got more than a few steps.

Xiana managed to knock the men over. She grabbed one of their tazers and gave them both a nice long shock. Kicking open the door, she turned to the group, "Fuck the plan! Let's go now!" Grabbing a shock stick from the second man, she charged into the hall with a war cry.

* * *

Yami:^-^

Dark: O.o

Yami: :D

Dark: -_-'

Yami: :)

Dark: R&R


	22. Farewells

Yami: Second update of the day. Praise me. Love me. Don't kill me when you're done reading this chapter.

Dark: -sniffs- no go ahead and kill her.

Yami: Shut up!

Dark: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

**Farewells**

Have you ever seen a stamped of pregnant women and prepubescent children? Pray you never do. One half is hyperactive and dangerous left on their own. The other is hormonal and given any sort of weapon very dangerous. Put the two groups together with a murderous leader bent on the violent death of her captives…well you have a hellish situation even the Varia wouldn't go into.

Gokudera knew running too fast would be dangerous, which is why he stopped to pick the guards' pockets for everything of use. This included concealed knives, which he handed off to children and women alike, a few smoke bombs, and a walky-talky, which he smashed. After taking the keys, and making sure everyone was out, he shut the door. Isaac and Ariel stayed close by his side as the entire group raced through the halls.

They caught up with the two guards that had Nala and Mustang right before they went into the secret lab. Xiana barreled into them, swinging the shock stick like sword. The crack from one man's leg told of a broken tibia. Vera caught the screaming newborn, and cradled him close while one of the eldest boys knocked the second man over and put him in a choke hold. At an order from Xiana, he twisted the neck sharply. He looked surprised when the man went limp.

After raiding these two men for weapons, the group split into two. Most took the younger kids to the elevator to get out. Gokudera would lead that group. The others would go and destroy the lab. Xiana took charge of that group, despite being the youngest of them. "Don't fuck up Uncle Dera!" Xiana called, waving to him as they disappeared into the secret lab.

The hallway continued to twist and turn for almost fifteen minutes before the group finally found the elevator. What worried Gokudera was that they hadn't run into _anyone_ since leaving the other group behind. That left a lot of questions. Were those guards and the three scientists the only ones here? What about the people who had kidnapped him and the other women and children? Those guards were hardly professional. Something felt wrong…

Still, they made it up the elevator with no problem, and upon exiting it, found a large group of men in foreign outfits standing there with their guns raised. "Fuck me," Gokudera groaned as the safeties were removed.

The sounds of fifty high caliber guns going off at once was deafening. The children and women screamed. Gokudera ducked, sheltering his stomach as best he could. It felt like an eternity as the bullets exited the barrels and hit everything, sending plaster and cement falling on their heads.

When no bullets actually hit him, Gokudera chanced a glance up.

"Took you long enough!" he yelled at the people in front of him. Fon cast him an annoying look. With a shrug, he released the storm flame wall he had created. The large group of gunmen had been mowed down. The two second sword emperors stood back to back, blades bloodied, identical smirks on their faces. Not far from them, the rest of the arcobaleno including Luche, Skull, and Viper who had been called into service, were polishing off their own kills.

"Mamma!" Xiale wriggled his way past the mass of other women and children and ran at Squalo. "Mamma!" he yelled again. Squalo bent down, arms opened wide. As soon as Xiale was in reach, he grabbed the little boy and held him close.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he growled. "Where's your sister?"

"Nala! Mustang!"

"Mamma! Papà!" Colonnello and Lal grabbed their children, hugging the two close. Mustang whined, hiding his face between Lal's breasts while Nala clung tightly to her father, sobbing.

Reborn looked around, eyes sweeping the scene. "Something is off…where is everyone else?" he demanded, suddenly agitated. "We need to leave. Now!"

"Down there," Gokudera said, pointing at the elevator. "They were doing to destroy the lab."

"Is Rossa down there as well?" Verde asked.

Gokudera nodded.

"Verde, don't!" Luche shouted. Too late. Verde hit the down button. Reborn took a running jump and managed a devil bat dive into the elevator before the doors shut and the thing hurtled downwards. As the elevator disappeared men appeared from behind warehouses and the shadows, all carrying guns, all pointed at the group.

"Fuck…"

.

.

.

"If we didn't need you I'd kill you," snapped Reborn, shoving the mad genius into the wall. "Don't you ever disobey my orders again! I am second in command of this Family! What I say goes unless Luche says otherwise! Got it!?" His voice rose a decimal with each word he said until he was shouting.

Verde shoved him off. "If they do just one thing wrong they'll blow the place up before they get out!" The elevator door opened and the two turned, weapons drawn. His fingers nearly slipped on the borrowed gun. "Jesus fucking Christ…"

The entire hallways was coated in blood splatters and bodies. All in white lab coats or the black of the guards. Carefully, the two arcobaleno picked their way through the massacre. It led them strait to an open doorway, the door hanging off its hinges. The bloody path continued deep into the dark hallway, getting colder and colder as they went. Finally, the sound of people moving could be heard. A child's cry, a woman's yell. Guns, metal hitting metal…Shadows danced and flickered along the wall.

Rushing into what would no doubt be another bloody scene, they stopped dead. Xiana, Isaac, and Ariel were darting around, an assortment of random weapons in their small hands, cutting, slicing, stabbing, and hitting every part of the scientists and guards they could. Over to the left, surrounded by fire, Rossa and a black haired woman were fighting.

"Rossa!" Bringing the gun up, Verde pointed at the nearest guard and pulled the trigger. The bullet blew apart his skull. Reborn hurriedly repeated his friend's actions, firing at every enemy he could while Verde rushed towards the two females.

"Uncle Reborn!" Xiana exclaimed when he reached them. "We killed a lot of them! They just kept coming. Tried to get out, but then the lady scientist appeared! And we chased her here again! And…" She stopped to stab a man in the gut. A sharp twist, and a hard tug, and his guts came spilling out.

"Later," Reborn said, pulling what looked like a grenade from his pocket. Pulling out the pin he tossed it towards the mosca in the corner. "Get down!"

The explosion that followed knocked the children off their feet. Ariel landed in a pile of fresh guts and shrieked in revolution. Isaac was thrown back against a table. He grunted in pain. Xiana hit Reborn, who managed to hold his ground only by sheer force of will. Verde and the two women weren't so lucky. The German lady slammed into the wall. Her head hit with a loud crack and she slumped to the ground. Rossa stumbled backwards over some wires at her feet and fell against a computer consul. Verde was thrown through the flames and landed painfully on the floor.

"We need to leave!" Reborn called as several more people appeared from another hidden doorway. "There's too many!"

"Crap!" Rossa screamed, staring at the screen of the computer in horror. In bold red words, "Self Destruction!" was written across the screen with a fifteen minute countdown. "Crap! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Grabbing the unconscious mad woman, Verde caught Rossa's wrist and dragged her through the flames. Either by luck or because their clothes were fireproof, they didn't catch fire. Xiana stabbed one more man before leading the way out of the lab. Reborn and Isaac brought up the rear, the hit man constantly shooting back at the oncoming men.

Ariel cried out in despair as they rounded a corner and found their way blocked by ten armed men. With a roar, Xiana sped up, stabbing and cutting as many people as she could reach. Ariel followed close behind, winching at every wound she inflicted and every bit of blood that splattered her clothes and body.

They rounded one final corner. "There's the elevator!" Xiana exclaimed, running towards it. She threw herself in, closely followed by Ariel, and Verde with Rossa and the unconscious lady. "Hurry!" she called to Reborn and Isaac, who had just rounded the corner. Something is wrong, she thought as she watched the two running. One of Reborn's legs was bleeding, and Isaac was shaking, barely able to walk, let alone run. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Verde! Gun!" Reborn ordered. He caught the firearm and thrust it in Isaac's hands. Jumping over a fallen body, the arcobaleno of the yellow pacifier stumbled into the elevator and stabbed at the button.

"Isaac come on!" Xiana yelled.

Isaac had stopped in the middle of the hallway, about three feet from them. He was gasping for breath, the blood on his face and clothes making him look as bad as the dead bodies on the ground. Guards were rounding the corner.

"Isaac! Now!" She started out of the elevator, only to have Reborn grab her. "Let me go! Isaac, come on!" She held out her hand.

A strange smile graced the boy's lips. Taking a step closer, he pressed a bloody kiss to Xiana's forehead. She jumped. The blood was warm. As he pulled away, a horrible realization hit her. He shook his head, stepped back, and grinned weakly. His teeth were coated in red blood, the stuff dribbling out of his mouth. He coughed, and more blood came up. "Staying," he explained. "Love you…" He caught Reborn's eyes and nodded. Reborn gave his acknowledgement and pulled Xiana back into the elevator.

"Isaac!" shrieked Ariel as the grating over the elevator closed. "Isaac no! Brother! Big brother!" Isaac turned his back to them. The blonde ballet dancer let out a hybrid between a scream and a sob. Knives, scalpels, and needles were embedded in his back, leaving large gaping wounds that poured blood. "No!"

He raised a hand in farewell as the doors began to slide shut. Ariel and Xiana threw themselves at the grating separating them from Isaac, their heart wrenching screaming cutting through the air. "Isaac!" "No!" "Please come with us!" "Big brother!" The guards were nearly upon him. He looked back, and smiled a brilliant smile like they had never seen before, nearly spitting his face with the size of it.

Reborn pulled them back. The doors shut with a snap.

"Isaac!" Xiana screamed. She struggled, kicking and hitting Reborn in an attempt to free herself. As the elevator moved upwards, he released her. Throwing herself at the door, she pounded on it, screaming as tears poured out of her eyes. Ariel was sobbing, deep heartbroken wails escaping her throat.

An explosion reached their ears. The elevator shuttered. The entire place began to shake. Reborn flattened himself against the floor, holding down Ariel while Verde and Rossa clung to each other. Xiana fell back as the elevator jumped and gave a violent jerk. Her back slammed against the grating separating them from the shaft, the metal biting deep into her skin. With a thud, she fell to the floor, blood seeping from her back.

Ariel screamed louder. The adults were yelling. She didn't care. Isaac had probably felt worse than this as he ran with them from the lab. "Isaac," she sobbed ignoring the coat that was wrapped around her back. "Isaac…" Someone was talking to her but she couldn't hear. She just kept hearing Isaac's last words. "Love you." Over and over again. "Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

.

.

.

Gokudera stared at the massive amount of people, all with guns pointed at them. He could feel the children near him shaking in fear and the three inside him moving around. They could sense trouble.

"Put your weapons down," ordered one gunman. "And then everyone lay down on your stomachs!"

"Please no," sobbed one woman.

The gun went off. The arcobaleno dropped their weapons. Yamamoto and Squalo dropped their swords. Tsuna deactivated his flame. Everyone quickly got on the ground. "Children of the arcobalenos Colonnello and Lal Mirch come forward!" No one moved. The gun fired again. "Now!" he roared. Still no movement. "Fine then." He stepped forward and looked around. A moment later he had grabbed a child from the ground and put the gun to his head. "Up or this kid dies."

"Xiale!"

"Mamma!"

Nala trembled.

"One."

"Please stand up," Squalo begged.

Nothing.

"Two…"

"They won't shoot you! Please!"

Nothing.

"Three…"

"Don't shoot him!"

"Four…"

Nothing.

"Five." The gun let out a sharp bang as it went off. Blood, bits of brain matter and skull showered the group. A thud announced the body hitting the ground.

"Don't you ever threaten my son again you fucking trash," a voice snarled.

"Papà!"

Everyone looked up. Xanxus stood, glaring down at a dead man, his son in his arms. Squalo let out a cry of relief and jumped to his feet. The gunmen were all laying down their weapons as an even larger number of men held them at gun point, two strangers to every one gun man. The Varia stood there in all their murderous insane glory next to a tall man with graying hair.

"D-dad!?" Gokudera spluttered, gaping.

The man sighed upon catching sight of his son. "Hayato, you're safe."

"What are you doing here!?"

"I heard you needed a bit of help," he explained hurrying over. He helped Gokudera to his feet and looked around for Bianchi. "I came as soon as I heard where you were."

"T-thanks…I…"

"Hayato!" Anything else he tried to say was cut short as Takeshi jumped to his feet and caught him in a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that again, I nearly had a heart attack ha-ha!"

"I didn't mean to," grumbled Gokudera, hugging him back. "Next time, don't get tricked and we won't have this problem baseball idiot."

"Ha-ha, true, well as long as we both don't make a mistake like this again, we'll be good, right?"

A witty, sarcastic comment was on the tip of Gokudera's tongue when a horrible sensation in his lower regions made him gasp.

"Hayato?"

"Fuck…"

Takeshi tensed and quickly looked him over while asking, "What's wrong?"

A pause then Gokudera answered tensely, "I think the babies are coming."

And just like that, everything descended into chaos again.

* * *

Yami: -crying silently-

Dark: I hate you!

Yami: Shut up! -sobs- I loved Isaac! He was my baby! My child! But he had to die! He was going to die now or later -sniff-

To all of you who asked why in Family Xiana didn't marry Isaac in the end. This is why. He dies. He's dead. **SPOILER:** She spends several years in despair until a boy appears who looks like Isaac. He becomes her partner in figure skating. She falls in love with him, and there were a lot of rumors going around that the two were going to be wed...until he reveals himself to be part of Avila's side Family from Germany and tries to kill her. She kills him and vows never to fall in love again. Poor Dante had a hard time getting through that shield ^-^

Dark: Now that that is done, R&R


	23. Panic

Yami: Somewhere along the line, I became a sadist. I blame all of you.

Dark: As long as you don't blame me ^-^

Yami: I do. In other words, I got my new glasses. I still feel a little dizzy from them, since we bumped up the scription a good amount, but a day or two and I'll be fine. ^_^ on another another note, we are nearing the end of the story. Two more chapters!!

Dark: don't own, don't sue

* * *

**Panic**

Panic is a human's natural response to unexpected variables appearing during a stressful situation, or the variables being stress inducing themselves. So when Gokudera said the babies were coming, that just about broke the dame on panic. Takeshi started yelling, his face pasty white. The women were freaking out. The only ones who remained in place were the Gokudera Family members who held the gunmen at gunpoint.

Tsuna and Takeshi grabbed either of Gokudera's arms and helped him into the nearest of the many cars. Gokudera was swearing violently as contractions hit and hit hard.

"We need to get all these people to the hospital," Fon called after checking on several of the child. "They've all got burns and other signs of abuse!"

"Get the women into the car with Gokudera," Tsuna ordered. "Have someone take the children in two or three other cars!" Cars meaning limos and black SUVs.

The panic and chaos that had fallen quickly died away as the present arcobalenos ordered the children into four separate cars, and the women into the limo Gokudera was being helped into. After seeing that everything was under control, Luche got into the limo with the women, and began instructing Gokudera on the proper breathing.

"Where's Xiana?" Squalo asked Xiale while the other children climbed into cars. "And Ariel…Isaac and Adina are missing too. Xiale where are they?"

"Adina." Xiale pointed towards Viper, who was putting a little girl in one of the cars. Xanxus went over and took the girl from the mist guardian. She greeted him with a sigh of relief and clung to him.

"Where is your sister?!" Squalo demanded, nearly hysterical. "Xiale, where's Xiana!?"

The ground shook. A deep rumble sounded from within the ground. A few people fell. Silence. A horrible bone chilling scream shattered the quiet. A few seconds later, the elevator opened. Four blood covered people stepped from the elevator, two more being carried.

"Xiana!"

"Ariel is that you?"

"Sis! Sis!"

"Hold the cars! We've got more injured!"

"I'm fine," snapped Reborn when his Family ran over to them. Limping over to Squalo and Xanxus, he deposited their unconscious daughter in Xanxus's arms while Squalo bent down to deal with a hysterical Ariel. "She did well down there," he said, then his eyes closed and he fell. Chaos descended again. Colonnello and Fon hauled him up and carried their 'brother' to the car with the women while Verde left the unconscious scientist with the Varia, and helped Rossa to the same car.

"Ariel calm down," Squalo ordered gently, wiping some of the blood off her face. "Where is Isaac? Where's your brother?"

"Brother?" Adina inquired, looking at her big sister.

Ariel let out a heart breaking wail and pounded her fists against Squalo's chest.

"Ariel what…"

"Dead!" she howled. "Isaac is dead!" With that she dissolved into tears again and couldn't be calmed. Taking the children, Squalo joined the women and the cars finally set off for the hospital.

Squalo half wished he had gone with the children instead. Gokudera was going fast. While waiting for the cars to go, his water had broken, and the contractions had grown shorter in between and longer during. Yamamoto was getting his hands broken by his pained soon-to-be spouse. Oh, and he wouldn't stop groaning and swearing.

Gokudera squeezed Yamamoto's hands as hard as he could, obviously trying to break the bones. He ignored to other hand he was holding, that of his best friend, Tsuna. It wasn't Tsuna's fault he was in such pain. No, it was Yamamoto. He deserved his fingers to be broken into little tiny bits!

"We'll be at the hospital in a bit," Tsuna promised. "It's one run by an associate of Dino, so no questions will be asked."

"Where's that old pervert!?" demanded Gokudera. "Where is he?"

"He'll meet us there."

Gokudera sucked in his breath and cried out. "Fuck!"

.

.

.

Well, Tsuna lied about no questions asked. When about six cars arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses freaked out. What happened was the main question, but that was easily ignored. Dr. Shamal was waiting for them, as promised. He had Gokudera sent strait to a ready room, and then spent an hour checking on all the other women while his student waited upstairs crying in pain.

Walking into the room, Dr. Shamal looked down at Gokudera. "Okay, ready?" He asked, ignoring the rude words the boy was spewing at him. He nodded in acknowledgement to Bianchi who was also in the room, on Gokudera's other side. "Yes, you're ready. Okay when you feel the need to push, push."

"I hate you!"

"I know you do, but we'll deal with all that in therapy later. Push."

The door opened and Gokudera Sr. walked in, garbed in scrubs. "How is everything?" He directed his question at the doctor.

"Fine if he would push."

"I am pushing!" Gokudera shrieked before sucking in his breath again. Letting out a pained sob, he glanced desperately at Bianchi. "I want my mom!" he choked out. "I want mom!"

The pink haired woman smiled gently down at her little brother. "It's okay Hayato," she cooed softly, running fingers through his hair. "You'll be fine."

"I want mom!"

Their father coughed a little awkwardly. "Y…my wife is out in the waiting room…if you want her to come in…but of course, you don't…"

"Let her in," groaned Gokudera. A few minutes later, the woman walked in, wearing the same wear as everyone else. Instead of making some rude comment, as everyone was sure she would, she simply walked over and sat next to Bianchi, taking Gokudera's free hand.

"If you're anything like Her, you'll do fine," she stated.

He let out a weak laugh.

.

.

.

"Mizuko, Hiko, and Akaiko." Dr. Shamal raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "You two fail at names." He left.

Yamamoto laughed softly before glancing over at Hayato. He was fast asleep, the newborn boys lying on the bed on either side of him. The little undersized babies had all come screaming into the world, barely three pounds each, and small enough that two fit in one of Yamamoto's hands. The three were identical, with black hair and light baby blue eyes that would probably lightened further till they were the silver gray of their mother's eyes.

"They're very cute," She sniffed regarding her grandchildren with attempted distain. One of the babies yawned and stretched, whacking his brother with his fist. He got a fist to his own face, and woke with a start, blinking in confusion as to why his nose was hurting him. She smiled.

Bianchi, smiling happily, congratulated Yamamoto and went to tell everyone else and get Tsuyoshi, who had just arrived.

Gokudera's father and Bianchi's mother followed their daughter out of the room after a few words to Yamamoto. The door shut and finally, there was quiet in the room. Yamamoto sighed and looked over at his to-be wife and newborn sons. They all had that same peaceful sleeping face, which was so adorable and beautiful, it made the swordsman smile. Reaching over, he patted the middle infant's head. He whined and swatted at his father's hand.

"Sleep tight," Yamamoto murmured watching as the newborn settled back down. "Things are only going to get harder from here."

While the new family quietly enjoying their newfound completeness in one room on the second floor, on the third floor a family mourned the loss of a child and a girl cried at the loss of a friend.

* * *

Yami: Poor Dera, he wants mamma. I don't like Bianchi's mom, but I wanted some type of closure with the family, and this seemed like a good time.

Dark: As usual, your idea of closure is weird.

Yami: So is your's, but we'll leave your narsasistic nature out of this.

Dark: XP R&R


	24. Return Home

Yami: ^-^ and now we wind down. Tomorrow I put up the very last chapter of this story. And none of you bitch about it! I told you it would be a lot shorter! 25 chapters is now my limit! -nods seriously-

Dark: That and you want to spend time working on packs and stuff right?

Yami: Yes! We leave Sept 3 for our new home, that two days of traveling, a move in day, and then a week of playing around before the next monday, College starts. Give us a month or two, I might throw up some oneshots while you're not looking -winks-

Dark: But that one thing you're working on isn't oneshot.

Yami: Shut up!

Dark: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Return Home**

Italy was a beautiful place. Full of trees, greenery, beautiful ancient buildings, and a culture all its own. When you enter Italy, you enter a new world, free of the outside world.

"Kick their asses!" The cheer went up from the large group outside of the safety barriers. "Go! Go! Go!" The racers zoomed by, their bikes spraying dirt and mud everywhere.

"And Xi is in first place! Look at him go! He's been dominating the races! This new comer may very well take the championship!"

"Go!"

The crowd was screaming. The roar of the engine pounding in the racers' ears. Up, down, a nearly horizontal turn along the slope.

"They're at the final turn! Whoever can get in the front will most definitely win! And…Xi is neck and neck with Carlson of America! And it's Car-no…No! Xi pulls out in front! And he takes it! The championship! This new comer has won!"

The crowd was screaming louder now. The racers pulled to a stop. In front, Xi pulled off his goggles as the news casters raced over. "How does it feel to have won the junior championship on your first try?" "Will you take off the helmet now?" "Do you want to thank anyone for this win?"

"Yeah," Xi said, pulling off the helmet. A sheet of long black hair tumbled out. "First off, I'd like to thank my Uncles for making my bike from scratch, and my Family for supporting me." She grinned in a shark like fashion, showing off two rows of white teeth and sharp canines. "And the full name is Xiana Arianna. And I'm eight years old." She put the helmet down, swung herself off the bike and into a cloud of excited Family members. Lussuria, the tallest of the Vongola, lifted her up onto his shoulders.

.

.

.

"Uncle Dera! Uncle Yama!" Xiana exclaimed, running towards the pair as they got off the plane. It had been too dangerous for the triplets to travel until they were a month old. So they were only just now getting home. Gokudera was complaining because they had spent the entire pregnancy in Japan, they hadn't finished making the baby room.

Yamamoto put down the two carriers he was holding and caught the little princess. "Hey Xiana, did you do well in the motocross thing?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yes! I bet all the boys! But it's only a eight through ten thing so it isn't a big deal."

"It's a really big deal! You've got ice skating, surfing, and a ton of other things under your belt. Now this!"

Xiana stuck out her tongue. "It's fun for speed, but I like surfing better. I might not do it again."

"Well if you do, we'll be there to cheer you on."

"I'll cheer you on to hell if you don't help me!" snarled Gokudera. Mizuko had started crying, and that set off his brothers. "Get Hiko, he only shuts up when you hold him."

The long trip to the Vongola headquarters was a loud one. The triplets wouldn't stop crying, the Guardians were talking, Xiana was arguing with her mother about how these sports were affecting her school work. The only one quiet was Hibari and he had his iPod up as high as it would go.

Gokudera sighed as he got out of the car and looked up at the Vongola mansion. Home at long last. For awhile there he was worried he'd never get back here. Now came the real problem. Akaiko whined from his carrier as father handed him to mother.

They'd have to share a room with the triplets until the nursery was complete. Sharing a room with them at Yamamoto's house had been bad enough. Three little babies in baskets whining at odd hours of the night while two tired parents tried to sleep. Not fun. Not fun at all.

"We'll put them in my old room for now," Gokudera decided. That was to be the new nursery since he now stayed in Yamamoto's room. Husband and wife in everything but name. That wouldn't be for another month.

Going upstairs, Gokudera nudged opened the door to his old room with his foot and nearly dropped the two babies he was carrying in shock.

"Like it?" Kyoko asked gleefully. "We put it together while you were away."

The room, which had looked like any room upon leaving it, was now a full blown nursery. The bed had been replaced with three cribs painted a lovely shade of pastel blue. The walls were a darker shade of blue with red accents, and the carpet was hard wood with a large oriental rug. Two rocking chairs, books shelves, toy boxes, even changing stations were all placed in perfect arrangement to optimize space and work output.

"T-t-thanks," Gokudera stuttered, stepping into the room. He almost couldn't believe it. What a wonderful coming home present! That was one less thing to worry about.

"This is great!" Yamamoto exclaimed upon seeing the room. "Thanks everyone." He practically bounced over to Gokudera and slung a free arm over his shoulders. "Told you things would work out in the end." He pressed a light kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Get your arm off me baseball idiot and help me put the kids down for a nap."

.

.

.

The triplets were fast asleep. One good thing about them is that they seemed to have the same sleep cycle. Mizuko just woke up more often than the others because he was hungry more often, being the smaller of the three. The doctors promised that he would stop it after he reached the same weight as his brothers.

Gokudera would have believed the doctors more if the little brat didn't also demand to be carried around the house before going back to sleep. Sighing, the bomber carried the smallest of his three sons down one hall and up another. The house was vaguely creepy at night, with the lights off, and shadows cast by only bits of random light from the windows. At least it wasn't all white and sterile like the hospital had been. Nightmares galore.

A sob.

He paused and looked around. The noise was coming from the damned puppy room. The puppies didn't look like puppies anymore. They were all getting _really_ big. Cautiously, he pushed open the door and looked inside. Amongst a pile of fluffy pups, Xiana lay curled up against Loki, who she most certainly didn't have permission to have out. The light from the windows caught on the wet tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"Hey brat, what's wrong?"

A hiccup. "Uncle Dera?"

"Yeah." He nudged a few pups out of the way and sat down. Mizuko blew a spit bubble and made a gurgling noise as it popped. "You're home, why are you crying?"

"I-I-Isaac…" she choked out.

"Oh…" the official story had been told to everyone after Isaac's parents had arrived for their daughters. When investigators went down the shaft to the underground lab, all they found were twisted bits of metal, the charred remains of one hundred and twenty-six men, and one child. Isaac. They'd gotten the full story from Rossa and Reborn who remembered the most. Ariel was in a state of shock and had yet to return to society. Xiana had jumped right back into everything, including adding motor cross racing, which she had been doing for a year previous, to her workload along with rollerblading, and skateboarding. "He died a warrior's death. Don't insult him."

"He shouldn't have even been there! He should have gone up with you and the others but he followed, and then Ariel followed, and that's where things went wrong!" She screamed startling several of her furry siblings. "He…he…he said…he loved me…" burying her face in her knees, she cried. Mizuko, unsure of what was going on, started to cry too.

Reaching out, Gokudera hugged the sobbing girl, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Life is never fair, you've just got to live," he told her.

The door opened again and Yamamoto sidled in. "I worried when you didn't come back," he explained. Without asking, he knelt down and gathered the sobbing girl in his arms.

From somewhere a floor up and many hallways away, a sobbing sounded.

"God they cry too loud," Gokudera grumbled. He stood and left.

Once the sound of Gokudera's footsteps had vanished, Yamamoto looked down at Xiana. "Do you want to get some gelato?"

She sniffed and nodded, wiping at her tear stained face with her sleeve. "Don't tell mamma and papà I was crying okay?" she asked.

"It'll be our secret," he promised smiling down at her. "How about tomorrow you show me how to ice skate? Maybe I'll get good enough to be your partner."

"Ew! You're too old!" Xiana exclaimed, laughing.

"No I'm not! I'm younger than your mom."

"And he's old too!"

"Ooooooo, don't tell him that. He'll be pissed."

Xiana giggled.

In the nursery, Gokudera smiled down at his three babies, all fast asleep, looking as sweet as angels in their resting times. Kissing each of them on the forehead, he made sure they were tucked in, and left with one last look. Now for some gelato. He was starving.

* * *

Yami: -_- blame Disney Channel for the opening, I was watching one of their movies while writing this.

Dark: You are so influencable.

Yami: Is that even a word?

Dark: I MADE IT A WORD!

Yami: O_O

Dark: R&R


	25. End

Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dark: O_X

Kenshin: what the fuck is wrong with Yami-dono!?

Dark: Well...one of her readers suggested something about two random characters that appeared in the reborn anime in the recent episodes.

Kenshin: ...and?

Dark: And they were right. -_- She hasn't stopped screaming since.

Kenshin: O_O oh.

Yami: WAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY MIND!

Dark: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

**End**

The joys of having a new addition to the family were endless for a big family. Especially if that child would be the heir to a great throne. The mafia world was in celebration like one who hasn't seen since the last Vongola heir was born. For yesterday, the wife of Vongola Decimo had given birth to a son.

"He's absolutely adorable," cooed Dino, smiling down at the bundle in Kyoko's arms. The little baby whined softly, bating away the hands that tried to poke him or ruffle the little bit of brown fuzz on his head. Dino grinned, despite the rejection, "He's just like you were little bro." This was directed at Tsuna, who grinned foolishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I know he looks just like his mamma." Kyoko blushed and smiled.

Something at their feet distracted the adults. Looking down, they came face to face with three pairs of silvery blue gray eyes. "Hello," giggled Kyoko, bending down. "You want to see your new friend again?" She shifted her hold on the baby so the triplets could see him.

Hiko made a weird babbling sound and patted the pudgy pink cheek. The eleventh Vongola whined. Mizuko slapped his brother's hand, and the two went tumbling away as they fought, leaving Aka confused as to what to do when the baby also started crying. Luckily, he had no reason to worry, as upon hearing the kid's wails, both Hiko and Mizuko stopped fighting and hurried over to assure their future boss everything was okay.

The adults laughed. "They sure are like their parents." "Agreed."

"How so?" Yamamoto and Gokudera demanded. Well, Yamamoto asked, Gokudera demanded.

"They fight," offered someone.

"They argue."

"They all try to calm down their future boss when he freaks out."

"They all are pretty weird."

"Who called my kid weird?" Gokudera shrieked.

Everyone laughed.

The doors suddenly burst open and Xiana raced in, letting loose a battle cry as she lead a pack of dogs, cats, a lizard, two big cats, and a shark in her wake. "Revolution!" she shouted, running by everyone towards the glass doors.

"Xiana no!" Squalo yelled, since Xanxus had mysteriously vanished the moment he saw the dogs. His order was useless, as, now three months pregnant with their third child and very sick, he couldn't get up from the chair. Xiana threw open the doors to the courtyard, where food, drinks, and even more people were, and let the animals lose with a cry of, "Freedom!"

The triplets were laughing, the new born making little gurgling noises. The other children, even the only recently returned Ariel, were howling with laughter.

"Xanxus!" Squalo snapped, looking around for his husband. "Go punish her! I told her to leave the dogs inside today."

"No."

"No!?"

"I said no trash! Leave them alone!" Pause. The children continued to laugh.

The shell shocked adults finally recovered enough to laugh, even as the no longer pups continued to assault the food tables with Xiana as their leader, now riding on Bester's back.

"By the way," said Reborn drawing attention to him, as he always did when he spoke. "You still haven't told us the brat's name." He nodded to the baby, who looked like he was ready for a nap.

Tsuna grinned. "We wanted everyone here to hear the name." Standing up strait, and taking his first born child from his wife, he held him so the baby was in everyone's view. "I'd like to introduce you to Vongola Unidicesimo, Tsumitsu Giotto Sawada!"

For a moment, there was complete silence, during which everyone digested the middle name of them child. Then a cheer went up, clapping, shouting, and happy exclamation. The newborn yawned and snuggled closer to his father, already drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Unidicesimo!" Hiko cried out, worried. The Unidicesimo had been missing for the past hour. What made it worse was that Hiko and his brother's had promised to keep an eye on him and little Xixi while the adults went out that dad. "Giotto!!!"

Aka walked over in tears with Mizuko trying to calm him down.

"You still haven't found him!?" exclaimed Hiko. His brothers shook their heads. Aka let out a loud wail and buried his face in his hands. "They'll kill us if we lose him!"

"Stop that," Mizuko scowled, putting an arm around the youngest brother. "You're upsetting Aka!"

Something moved in the room across the hall. Hiko ran into the room, Mizuko following with the still sobbing Aka. Inside the room the Unidicesimo, Tsumitsu Giotto, known to friends by his middle name, was happily working on what looked like a little robot with four year old Xixi, the third child of the Varia pair.

"Giotto!" exclaimed Hiko, hurrying over. "Don't run off like that!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mizuko. "You made Aka cry again!"

Giotto quickly got to his feet and hugged his friend. "Sorry Aka." Unlike his father before him, Giotto was excited about the prospect of being the next Vongola boss. He idolized his father, and was always doing his best, even when his best wasn't good enough. It might have something to do with the fact that he had had friends since he was born or a murderous tutor since he could walk. Whatever the reason, Giotto was looking forward to his future role in the mafia, and as he often proclaimed, he do it with Xixi by his side.

The two older triplets sighed and sat down with Xixi, who acknowledged them with a nod of her head. Being the oldest of the group was hard work. Hiko always felt it was his responsibility to watch over those younger than him, which included his own brothers, and all the kids born after him, and there were a good amount, including uncle Ryohei's crazy daughter, who was just a month younger than her cousin, Giotto.

"Why can't one day ever be normal?"

Because, said Xixi, using sign language, When you live amongst the mafia, nothing is ever normal.

"Says the four year old genius," grumbled Giotto.

The door opened. Everyone looked around. "I thought I'd find you brats in here."

"Mamma!" The triplets abandoned whatever they were doing and raced at their mother. Gokudera smiled as his boys all but attacked him with hugs, and one wet sob.

"What's wrong Aka?" Yamamoto asked, bending down next to his family. Aka turned and hid his face in his father's shoulder to hide his tears. "Did Giotto disappear on you again?" The boy nodded. "Ha-ha, Giotto, you need to stop disappearing, or Aka will cry forever."

"No I won't!" exclaimed Aka, hastily wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'll be strong! Just like papà! And never cry!"

Yamamoto smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "You'll be strong one day soon."

"Me too!" shouted Hiko, jumping on his father.

"And me!" chorused Mizuko.

Gokudera rolled his eyes as the four rolled around on the floor, "Idiots, all four of you."

"Maa maa mamma!" all four laughed. Gokudera smacked his husband over the head and left, taking the Varia's littlest princess and the Vongola prince with him.

* * *

Yami-sniff- Okay, I'm back. Well everyone, this is it. I love you all for your reviews and kindness. I suggest you all watch the latest episodes, if only for a good smile. On a side note: Xixi and Tsumitsu get married when they are older. and Tsumitsu gets a little sister in a few years ^-^

Dark: Thank you all for supporting the fic and NOT killing Yami before it is over. Have fun now! -runs away-

Yami: WHAT!? WAIT NOO! I have more yaoi ideas! -knives stop inches from body- yes! More yaoi! And stories...but I can't guarentee when they'll be up. So...I love you all. R&R!!!


End file.
